Heirs of Sand
by CrystillineYuy
Summary: A single heir of a family once thought dead returns to Suna. Is she willing to discover her family's long lost secrets to help Suna in the war to come? A story of forgiveness and family begins...but all must know...with great power...comes great sacrifice...
1. The Lone Heir

Minna-san! Hello! How are you all doing!? I've come up with another exciting story! Do not worry! I am still working on my other ones! This one was so interesting that I thought I should present it to you!

Yes, I know...Yugioh and Naruto are an odd combination, but like always my mind started thinking about the possibilities. I will say this though, most of the characters will be from the Naruto series, particularly from a certain sand nation (grin). This story is set during the Fourth Shinobi War Countdown...right after the Kage summit in Iron Country and right before the Fourth Shinobi War begins. As for Yugioh, only the elements are there...nothing from the actual story save for lure...and a few items...(wink, wink)...

Of course, all of my stories begin with a 'what if' moment. For this one I wondered what would happen should Gaara meet survivors of his rampage as a child. That is what propelled this story in to action. Very soon I began to make connections between Yugioh lure and the village of Suna (some of you are pretty much getting it all ready!)

Alrighty! Let's get the show on the road!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 1: The Lone Heir**

Suna, the land of sand ninja, had quite a history...Before the reign of the current Kazekage, there was fear and terror in every corner. Those that could, fled into the desert, never to be seen again. Now, with an age of peace and prosperity ruling over all, a decree had been made...So long as allegiance to Suna had been made, all who fled would be welcome back with open arms.

It was the first order Gaara made when he donned the Kazekage role. He felt it was the right thing to do...after all they had fled because of him. Many on the council protested but he would not relent upon this specific order. It wasn't like he was expecting a herd of people to return, but he wanted them to know Suna was safe to return to if they so wished it. It would take some time for the word to be spread across the nations but if they returned, Suna would be ready.

To his surprise, return they did.

Like a wave they came, a caravan of people who wished to live in Suna. After an initial screening, the new residence were given food and shelter until they could provide for themselves. More people meant more prosperity for Suna and Gaara was glad for it.

Kankurou had been appointed the task of filtering out the families. Some had relatives they could stay with while others needed temporary housing. It was madness for a time but slowly he got into the flow. All he had to do was get them to sign their allegiance to Suna then send them to the housing area while the allegiance papers were taken to Gaara to be signed. With missions and the return paperwork, Gaara had become slammed but he hadn't complained.

Not that he ever would anyway, but after seeing the same paperwork day in and day out Kankurou was about to throw in the towel. How his brother managed to do this day in and day out Kankurou would never know.

Kankurou wasn't the type of person to just sit at a desk and perform the same task over and over again, yet here he was on the fifth day of hearing returning residence speak the oath of Suna which hung over his head. This had to have been at least the hundredth time he heard that damn thing and it was getting annoying. The next person that came up to his little table outside of the Kazekage tower. He barely acknowledged the person...He was so done with his job.

"State your name and state what it says up there…" He muttered while pointing to the allegiance pledge above his head. Everyone had to say before they signed the the allegiance paper. Maybe after this one Kankurou could get a long break...seriously he had been here nonstop all dang day for five days straight!

"I, Yahili Mutou, do swear allegiance to the land of Suna-"

The haze suddenly left Kankurou. He stood and gapped at the confused woman in front of him.

She was quite slim in form, her long black hair streaked with yellow. Yellow bangs framed a small face...Red ruby eyes bore into his very soul.

There was only one family in all of Suna that had that specific exotic coloring...They had supposedly been killed several years ago...

"I...What did you say your name was again?" Had he heard right!?

"Yahili Mutou." She stated. "I'm the great granddaughter of Yugi Mutou."

Kankurou stuttered. "Um...Yeah...sign here…" He pushed the paper in front of her and she quickly signed it. "Um...You...Mind coming with me for a second? Um…" Gaara needed to know this right now! A freaking Mutou was ALIVE!

"Sure." She nodded. "I understand the importance of my name...I'm sure it was a shock…"

He took a big breath. "No kidding!"

He took the young woman straight into the Kazekage tower, told her to wait outside the office doors. He burst into Gaara's office, his little brother knee deep in paperwork. Standing beside him was the ever faith Baki.

"Gaara!" Kankurou shouted. "You're not going to believe this!" Hell HE still couldn't believe it!

"A Mutou!" He gapped. "A Mutou survived!"

Baki's eyes widened just as Gaara's pen suddenly stopped in mid sign. Seafoam eyes stared at Kankurou.

"Are you sure?" Baki asked in deep shock.

"Definitely!" Kankurou nodded quickly. "She's got the black hair and red eyes! Nobody has that combination in Suna!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow…A girl Mutou?

Gaara rose from his chair...Paperwork would have to wait.

Kankurou didn't need a verbal command from his little brother. Quickly he rushed to the hallway to get Yahili Mutou all the while both Gaara and Baki waited to greet the last of the Mutou family.

Though it was a small family, the Mutou family was very recognizable in Suna. Each member had distinct features, mostly the red eyes and yellow streaked black hair gave them away. They were said to be the most...good looking of families in all of Suna yet that was not the main reason why they were so familiar…

The Mutou famiy was the first to live in Suna well before the village was even created. Suna's history books spoke of them as the true rulers of the sands, for their family once ruled this place when kings were in power. Though lost in history, the Mutou family rescinded their claim to the sands, becoming a simple family...Until one called Yugi Mutou was born.

No one knows how he did it but Yugi Mutou had saved Suna before Gaara or his siblings were even born. It was said he used a blood trait that had been long since buried within the Mutou family. Using this blood trait, Suna had glowed brighter than the sun, defeating whatever enemy threatened it... His deed completed, Yugi Mutou went into the desert and came back three days later disoriented and without his memory of why he even went into the desert in the first place.

He was, in essence, a hero...an unsung one for he never wanted such pomp and circumstance to befall his family. Yuig Mutou married, had children who later had children of their own…

No one in the Mutou family spoke of the blood trait ever again. The only reason it was known was a simple scroll written long ago in the handwriting's of the second Kazekage. It said that the Mutou family was the Trump Card of Suna…If Suna was ever in need of them...the Mutou family would surely heed the call.

Of course this wasn't the only reason Gaara knew the Mutous...They had been supposedly wiped out several years ago after refusing to aid the Fourth Kazekage…

At the tender age of ten, Gaara had been the one ordered to wipe them out. In his blood craved mind, he readily agreed to the deed...Personally watching as the Mutous were crushed with his sand...It was one of many horrible memories Gaara wished to bury. Though he could not escape the fact that he had personally destroyed an entire family of famous Suna residents.

At least...he thought he had…

When Kankurou brought the young woman forward, even Baki couldn't believe it himself. She certainly had the coloring down and the thin frame all Mutous seemed to inherit. They had always been short in height...This girl had indeed inherited that for she barely hit Kankurou's chest and she was grown woman at that.

Gaara came around his desk to personally greet her and express his thanks for returning to Suna. However, before he could get a word in those ruby eyes of hers widened considerably as they noticed him approach. Gaara's ninja senses picked up her quick breath easily…

"I wished you had screamed…"

Her words came out breathy and they made Gaara stop in his tracks.

He wasn't the only one that saw the knife in slender Mutou hands.

She screamed as she was barreled to the floor by Kankurou, the knife knocked away from her distraught form. Gaara was the only one standing still at the moment as Baki and Kankurou handled the would be killer.

"You killed them!" She screamed. "You killed my parents!"

Kankurou and Baki shared a glance before directing themselves to Gaara. It wasn't like this was the first time a civilian wanted Gaara's blood. He HAD killed MANY innocent people long ago and he had enjoyed the process of it. Normally a threat to the Kazekage was an immediate death sentence but in these cases Gaara wouldn't allow such to happen, especially if the person didn't know exactly who the Kazekage was. It was mostly children of families he hurt that returned for vengeance but slowly they had accepted that Gaara had changed.

This was, apparently, another of those cases.

"My grandfather and I fled that night…" She was shaking as she was made to stand, Kankurou and Baki holding her still. "My grandfather had to carry me upon his back as we traveled the desert because I had become terrified of sand…" She sounded completely broken. "On his deathbed I promised him I would return to Suna... " Her eyes glared at Gaara. "But...I find it's ruled by a MURDERER!"

Gaara was silent as he went back to his desk, quickly jotted something down on a scroll. Rolling it up as he approached he handed it to Kankurou. These days these types of cases were few in between but still Gaara took them personally. He could not fault the woman for her anger and mistrust…

"I cannot give you my life." He told her. "But…" He locked eyes with her own, accepting the hatred there with sympathy and regret. "I can give you back yours." He gave a nod and Kankurou was gone with the woman, Baki staying.

About an hour later Kankurou returned with a quick report on the Mutou woman. In all the madness of the previous encounter her name had not been spoken.

Yahili...her name was Yahili...

She had been taken to the hospital and put on suicide watch, apparently wanting to die rather than be ruled over her parents' murderer. Where she had been all this time was a mystery to solve later. Right now Mutou Yahili needed understanding and care; Gaara was willing to provide such things to her whether she wanted them or not.

"The doctor said Mutou-san should be okay in a few days…" Kankurou sighed. "Man...what a tough case…" Personally he felt for the young woman but he was also happy that he wasn't stuck at his desk right now!

"Say, Gaara…" He stared at his young brother. "What do you want to do with her when the hospital lets her out?"

It was a simple question with a simple answer. "I promised I would give her her life...I intend to do such."

A nod. "Right...Guess I should check the old Mutou house...It hasn't been used in years but with a little help and a few days of hard work I think we can make it livable for her." Kankurou was itching to do something, ANYTHING to make sure he wasn't sitting behind that table again!

Gaara nodded. "See that it is done."

The Fifth Kazekage returned to his paperwork as if the recent events had never happened, Kankurou retreating to complete his task of returning the old Mutou residence back to its original glory. Already Gaara was creating the deed for the home with Yahili's name on it proclaiming her the matriarch of the family. Doing this gave her the right to the property and any and all monies said property gained.

Gaara made a promise to protect the people of Suna...That included the great granddaughter of Yugi Mutou...Even if she hated his guts, he would still see that she would live comfortably under his wing.

For that is what he, the Kazekage, did.

**Next Time: Yahili Mutou**


	2. Yahili Mutou

Hello everyone! Well? What do you think? Pretty odd isn't it? Well I think it's an interesting concept!

More coming at ya! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 2: Yahili Mutou**

When red eyes awakened it was the familiar tanned color ceiling of a Suna dwelling that greeted them. Only, it wasn't a residence per say...It was a hospital room.

Yahili Mutou had made a promise to her dying grandfather that she would return had taken a good few weeks of travel from Iron Country to get here to Suna but arrive she did.

"The desert is in our blood…" Her grandfather wheezed out to her as he lay dying of old age. "A Mutou must be present...to protect the sands…"

Yahili Mutou had been born in Suna and grew up there until she was about eight years ago...She recalled that particular day when fate changed its hand...She had returned a day early after visiting her grandfather and was going to surprise her parents. They hadn't been in the kitchen or upstairs in their bedroom...thus she only supposed they were in the living room. That specific room was where the family had time together and greeted guests. Yahili herself had never been allowed in there without the explicit permission of her parents. The doors to that specific room had always been closed unless the family was in there enjoying each other's company. Her little hands reached for the latch, her excited eyes glanced through the crack...It was just widen enough for her little red eyes to see the backs of her parents…

Then came the sand….Then came the blood…Then...that horrible voice…

"I wished you had screamed…"

Yahili's innocent eyes back then had but a glimpse of the small form which towered over the spot her parents once sat. His messy red hair matched the blood that was left...His seafoam eyes almost giddy as the sand sucked up what was left of the Mutou family heads.

She had wanted to scream but an aged hand covered Yahili's face...That aged hand belonged to her grandfather. Without a single word he fled the house with her in tow but Yahili's distraught mind could not fathom how he did it. Before she knew what was happening, they were outside of Suna well into the desert. Yahili had screamed part of the way until her little lungs and voice could take no more of it. They had been welcomed in Iron Country as refugees fleeing the violence of their homeland and had lived there ever since.

Imagine Yahili's utter shock to discover that the person who killed her parents in cold blood...was now the leader of the sand nation…

Yes, now that she was calm Yahili realized she had been stupid to brandish a weapon at the Kazekage but at the time she was so lost in rage and fear that her natural fight mechanism activated. She would not flee, no...she wanted to fight him, kill him...Make that red headed murderer pay for what he did!

Now that was not meant to be.

She wanted to get out of this bed and this room but that was futile as well...The chains around Yahili's wrists prevented her movement and the guard standing silently at the door was surely there to watch over her.

What the hell was Yahili to do now!?

"Good morning, Mutou-san." A woman doctor walked in. "I am Iris...How are you feeling?"

She sent a glare towards Iris's way then turned her head from the woman. Yahili wasn't in the mood for talking right now.

"Well, at least you are calm now." Iris completely ignored Yahili's attitude."I am sure you noticed the...situation…" She gave a glance at the chains which held Yahili to the bed. "You DID try to attack the Kazekage you know...A very stupid move to do…"

"I attacked a murderer." Yahili rose up in bed, straightened her back. "I have no regrets."

"I wouldn't doubt that you do, dear...However...Lord Kazekage certainly has a few...Quite many in fact." Iris stated. "He is a good leader...you will see it too someday…"

Yahili glared at the woman. "You weren't there! You didn't see!"

"No, I didn't…" Iris went up to Yahili's bedside. "But do not think you were the only one that lost someone in that way...My child was killed with his classmates by the very person that killed your parents." Yahili paused. "Quite an odd situation isn't it? Yet I will follow Lord Kazekage's orders to the letter. He has made up for his past misgivings, especially now that Shukaku is gone."

"But he's a murderer!" Were all these people crazy!?

"Most ninja are, dear." Iris told her. "This IS a ninja village, Mutou-san...Everyone has blood on their hands...well...except people like you of course." The doctor stared at her. "The Kazekage is a different person then who he was long ago...In fact, I see them as two different people as should you."

"I'd rather die!" Yahili shouted angrily, screamed it even. She was sure she busted one of Iris' eardrums.

"That can be arranged." Iris warned. "But seeing as that you are a Mutou, I doubt the council is willing to kill you." She sighed. "Mutou-san...the past is gone...Live in the here and now…" She smiled. "You will discover Suna is a much better place...and it is all thanks to Lord Kazekage."

Yahili was soon left to her own devices save for the masked guard at the door.

All of this was madness! Who would follow a murderer!? He was insane! Had he somehow brainwashed all of Suna to think he was the best fit to be Kazekage? Maybe he had terrified everyone to a point that they had just accepted it without thought! Whatever the reason Yahili couldn't stand being in Suna any longer...She had given her word though, pledged her loyalty to Suna...Mutous never go back on their word thus she couldn't leave without the Kazekage's permission. No way in hell was she about to go ask for that...being in the room with him just made her want to scream.

The only other option was death and even then it seemed she was being denied that. The moment she was 'escorted' out of the Kazekage residence she bolted for the sharpest object she could find and placed it over her neck only to be stopped and placed here in this hospital room, most likely she had been sedated.

It didn't matter, they couldn't watch her 24/7. The moment Yahili was left alone she would find some way to kill herself. It was the only way to get out of this situation.

She was already planning her demise when Iris came in to discharge her several days later. The Suna guard had followed Yahili out of the hospital where two other Suna ninja stood waiting, possibly for her.

"Hey!" The man she met upon her first moments here was one of the shinobi. The other was a blonde haired woman who didn't look all to pleased to be there.

Yahili approached them and the hospital guard suddenly disappeared. So they WERE there for her.

"Name's Kankurou." The man grinned at her then nodded over to the woman. "This is Temari."

Temari huffed. "Let's get this over with…"

"Geez, take it easy, Temari...Ga..er...Lord Kazekage told you the situation." Kankurou reasoned.

"Be that as it may, she attacked him." Temari gave Yahili the stink eye. "She isn't to be trusted."

Yahili expected such from a Suna shinobi and frankly she didn't care. She would do it again in a heartbeat if she could.

The two walked her towards what she assumed was to be her prison but instead was greeted by her old home, polished and primped to perfection. Yahili had come to the old Mutou home before going to the Kazekage tower...That time it had been run down, completely inhabitable...yet now it looked completely brand new.

Walking into the home Yahili could practically smell the memories along the walls. To her left was the hallway that led to the kitchen, where her mother would bake the best cookies in all of Suna; A small door along the side led to a small guest bathroom. On Yahili's right, the hallway that led to the living/meeting room; the double sliding doors that led to such room had been a homage to a family friend in Konoha. They were there, those doors, silently waiting to be opened. Right in front of her were the stairs that led up to the second floor...the family floor that contained bedrooms and such for family members. She remembered her parents having the largest room on the left while she took a room on the right. Her grandfather lived in a small apartment across Suna, away from the family residence though he never did say why.

"Figured you'd need a place to stay." Kankurou had a prideful grin on his face.

"You...did this?" She asked him in surprise.

"Well...not alone." He shrugged.

All she could say was, "Thank you…" to which Kankurou replied with, "No problem!"

Temari then gave a sigh and straightened her back. She looked down at Yahili like a master would a subordinate. Not like Yahili could fix the height difference...Like Kankurou's chest she barely reached Temari's chin.

"You have a monthly stipend that should be enough for expenses until you can survive on your own." Temari was all business like. "A new Mutou account has been set up should you need it."

Yahili raised an eyebrow at her. "I deduce the old one has been wiped clean…"

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Kankurou gave a nervous chuckle.

Mutou Yahili simply shrugged. She had expected to come here penniless. It had been years ago anyway. Still though, she wasn't about to use ANY money that came from any account HE set up for her.

"The stipend is standard procedure." Temari told her, almost reading the young woman's mind. "Until you can support yourself, Lord Kazekage will support you."

"I guess I should hurry and get a job then." Yahili wanted to keep as far away from the Kazekage as possible. "I'd rather not take a murderer's money."

Temari didn't like that statement but again, Yahili didn't care what the woman thought. However, she didn't want to have ninja at her door all the time.

"You have no worries…" Though she was much shorter than Temari or Kankurou, Yahili made up for it in her determined gaze. "I pledged my loyalties to Suna...Mutous do not go back on their word."

"So...You're...good? I mean…" Kankurou stuttered.

"If you mean I forgive that bastard...hell no." Yahili outright said it to them. "He may rule this land but he certainly will NEVER rule me…"

"Ah...you mean to kill yourself once we leave, don't you?" Temari was smart, that's for damn sure.

"It's the only way to get out of this hell hole…" Yahili professed then eyed her. "I figured you would be overjoyed...I won't be a threat to your precious murdering leader any longer." Not like she was a threat to begin with but still, if given the chance…

Temari stared at her for a long moment before presenting her with a scroll...stamped with the seal of the Kazekage.

"What the hell…?"

"It's orders…" Temari told her. "Mostly stating that you're the Mutou matriarch...And that you must survive."

Frowning Yahili took the scroll and read the contents. Sure enough it proclaimed the Mutou residence hers and hers alone as well as any future monies she procured under her family name. There was also another part to the document and it made Yahili cringe.

_By order of the Kazekage_, it read, Yahili Mutou, _the matriarch of the Mutou household, Yahili Mutou, is to lead a long life. By no shape or form is she to leave the living world unless it be from old age. Yearly doctor visits will be required in order to diagnose the health and wellness of the Mutou heiress so that she may lead a healthy life._

Yahili threw the scroll to the floor in absolute rage. That jerk! He...he…

"Swearing allegiance to Suna means swearing allegiance to the Kazekage and the Suna council." Temari explained. "Though you aren't a ninja, the Kazekage just gave you a decree to follow and I am sure you will follow it without ninja forcing you, seeing as that you just stated Mutous do not go back on their word."

"Get. Out." Yahili was in no mood to argue with the woman. She was already as calm as she could be at the moment.

Kankurou and Temari left without a word; Yahili collapsed to the floor, screaming and crying in utter frustration.

Damn her Mutou pride.

**Next Time: The Second Hand**


	3. The Second Hand

Next chapter coming at ya! Some of you might think this story is being rushed or slowed down depending upon your person...That's fine, I'm cool with that. The only character that requires development is Yahili...With only one character in need of change, stories tend to go a bit faster. It's also a little bit of another challenge for me, for I have to focus on one character's development, not many. Oddly enough, its a bit more difficult to focus on just one character's growth for an entire story! Still though I hope you are liking this story! Don't worry! I know it feels a bit slow right now, but every good story needs a good beginning! It will pick up soon I promise!

Let's get to it!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 3: The Second Hand**

After a much needed screaming session, Yahili retreated to bed.

_The world is always better in the morning! _Her grandfather would always say and she took his words in stride.

The very next day, after dressing and breakfast, Yahili contemplated her options. She had been ordered to take care of herself, much to her dismay and by her Mutou family pride she had to abide by it. Looking into the kitchen now stocked with food she didn't buy, Yahili grimaced; knowing very well where or rather who, bought the food for her. If she was going to live here, she certainly wasn't going to do it with money from HIM thus she only had one option…

She needed a job.

What could she do anyway? Yahili and her grandfather lived off the land in Iron Country. Yes, the winters were extremely cold but the springs and summers were perfect for planting. Here in the desert there was no such option. In order to obtain food, she would have to have money and money meant working.

Yahili's mind made up she decided to head to the market. Hopefully a vendor was hiring...she wanted a job as quickly as possible...any job would do if it meant keeping that jerk out of her life as much as possible. She remembered the market being small and in a certain area in Suna; With a bit of luck it was still there after all these years.

Indeed the market hadn't moved...but it was greatly thriving now. Merchants from all over were selling their wares and food to residence of Suna. This could only mean there were no more closed borders. Hell, even a merchant from Water Country was there, a very rare sight indeed!

"Hey!" Turning she huffed as Kankurou of all people spotted her. Sure she was getting some looks and a few whispers in market but none had approached Yahili. It was all well and good really, it had given her the space she needed...That is...until Kankurou approached her.

"What are you doing here, Mutou-san?" He asked and more whispers and stares were sent her way. Yahili shrugged them off...Her family was well known here in Suna so looks and whispers were going to happen.

"Looking for a job." She told him simply. Maybe now that people knew her name she would get some work.

"Heh...It's true about you Mutous…" He gave a light chuckle. "Head strong bunch you are…"

She eyed him. "I am guessing you've been...assigned to me…" It had to be the only reason why he was there in the first place, talking to her. Shinobi had no time to talk to civilians these days, of that Yahili was sure of.

"Actually I was heading towards your place." Kankurou told her. "I'm to take you to the council…" His eyes spelled dread. "They want to meet with you."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know anything about my family's blood trait, nor do I know how my great grandfather used it to save Suna those odd years ago."

Of course, that had to be the only reason they wanted to talk with her! They wanted to know what Yugi Mutou did! They wanted to know what power her family possessed! A perfect, secret weapon for Suna to use at their leisure! That had to be the only reason why she was required to remain healthy. No council or leader would be so well invested in a common civilian's life as to require yearly health check ups unless that civilian was an asset to the nation! To these idiots she was nothing more than a potential weapon at best!

"You don't have to tell me that, you gotta tell THEM." Kankurou sighed. "Look, about yesterday-"

"I'm guessing HE will be there as well." No way in hell was she going to call that murderer the Kazekage.

"Yeah...Lord Kazekage is required to attend all the council meetings." Kankurou explained.

She paused. Could she get out of this? Probably not.

"Just take me there…" Yahili supposed she would have to deal with this, rather sooner than later. Perhaps once they discover she had no information about the Mutou blood trait they would recend all of these silly regulations placed upon her and allow her to die in peace.

Dejected, Kankurou led her to the Kazekage tower then took a sharp right and went behind the tower to another building. Inside there was nothing more than a hallway that led to a simple door. Said door was being guarded by two shinobi who upon seeing them opened the door for the two. The meeting room consisted of chairs sitting around a circular table...Sitting in the chairs were men and women of varying ages...The Suna was no sign of the Kazekage...Yet.

"Never in all my years...A living Mutou...a female at that…" One of the oldest members was practically awed by her presence.

"We wish to formally welcome the Matriarch of the Mutou clan." Another, this one younger, spoke up next.

His statement made her curious. The Mutous were never large enough to be a clan...they were a family. What made him think such?

"Before your...graces start any more flowery words…" Best to just get this over with so she could get out of this hell hole. "I have no knowledge of my family's blood trait. Yes, I know it is there, but I have no knowledge on how to activate it...Nor do I know how my great grandfather used it to save Suna."

She felt like a broken record...That was fine...as long as she got the point across.

"That is unfortunate." Another older council member stated.

"Most likely my great grandfather did not want anyone to know such information for he feared what it would cause our family to be…" Yahili's annoyance and anger was starting to show but she pulled off the agitation quite well. She was calm but forward in her statements. "Of course, if my parents had not been murdered by the current leadership then perhaps they would have been able to help you better than I ever could."

Yes, she was pushing buttons. There wasn't much she cared about these days, not when her world had been turned completely upside down.

"I gave my word, my oath, to be loyal to Suna." She proclaimed. "Even if the leadership is...unfortunate, I will not go back upon my word. Though I suppose it greatly displeases this council to know that the Mutou Matriarch is nothing more but a common civilian."

"Mutous were always loyal in their oaths…" Another elder stated then gave a light chuckle. "They were also quite spunky should the need arise…You certainly inherited such a trait." Yahili gave a nod to that, quite proud at his statement. "However, we believe your family trait will be a great asset in the war to come."

"War?" That was new to her. Since when did Suna proclaim war?

"Indeed...One that has every nation on its edge." Another younger elder, this one a woman, spoke to her. "With your help, Suna will be able to survive...Thus, we are requiring that you discover your family's blood trait ability…"

"I have no way of accomplishing that...seeing as that the last person to know such information is gone from this world." Yahili reasoned. "What you ask is impossible."

"Not likely…" Another older council member replied. "Certainly there are scrolls somewhere in the archives that will help you with your search. However, only shinobi are permitted into the archives…"

"Thus we have decided to grant you access...as the second hand of Lord Kazekage."

Second hand?

"Think of it as a secretary position at best." Another woman council member explained. "This way you can also be protected while on your quest to discover your family's secrets...Lord Kazekage will be best in this situation to protect a most precious treasure of Suna."

"It will also give you time to forgive him for past misdeeds…" Another reasoned then added, "You will be compensated for your work of course."

Yahili could feel her anger growing. "And does his lordship agree to this...arrangement?"

"No...I do not…"

He appeared from the shadows, the Kazekage himself. He was not dressed in the robes of his title, rather his regular clothing was upon his person. Yahili had the sneaking suspicion he had been hiding in the shadows the whole time. He made no move to stand near her; keeping quite a large distance between them both. Was he actually respecting her privacy or did he expect her to attack him at any moment?She chose the first option for Yahili knew he wasn't afraid of her.

"Lord Kazekage…" A council member seemed quite...perturbed by the Kazekage's words. "It is vital Suna uses every available asset to help win this war and protect its residence from any outcome. A Mutou is found alive and well...We can only hope she will be able to discover her family's secrets between now and the battles to come."

"There is no way for Mutou-san to accomplish this task." The red headed murderer was actually on her side, oddly enough. "Even if there were, I require no secretary. Mutou-san is not a ninja, therefore she is allowed to decide how her house lives. I and this council can only make decrees that will not impede her living choices."

Ah...so they couldn't force her to take the job because she wasn't a ninja. So...they really DID have limits to their power over civilians. Yahili side eyed the Kazekage...He was...actually stepping out of her way on this? He wasn't requiring her to take this...ridiculous second hand position because he couldn't. Yeah, that was the only reason...Still though it felt a bit...nice to know he was respecting her space...Even if he was a murdering bastard...

"Then we will have no choice...We will send word out that none in Suna shall hire Mutou Yahili…"

These bastards! Could they really do that!? By the look upon the Kazekage's face, they could.

Again, Yahili was stuck.

With the fires of hatred in her eyes, Yahili gave a bow.

"If the council of Suna commands me to be the second hand of Lord Kazekage, so be it…"

She shouldn't have come to this awful place...As she left the meeting room, Yahili actually cursed under her breath.

"Dammit, grandpa…" She muttered.

Running away was sounding like a good option right now...but she couldn't do that...Mutous never go against their word. She gave a vow to Suna…Even if it meant working directly under the man that destroyed her life.

**Next Time: Insights**


	4. Insights

Whoo hoo! Another chapter up for you guys! My goal is to get this sucker up and running by next week! Yep, it's a short story, so it's not taking me long to write (just need some quiet time and BAM! writer mode!) With work and all I only have a few times in the year that I can write and many times I am working on other projects so writing has to take a back seat. I'm glad I'm able to get back to writing at the moment!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 4: Insights**

Gaara was utterly furious, beyond furious even yet he didn't outwardly show it. He knew the council's decision well before they announced it because they had told him before sending for Mutou-san. Yes, using the so called Mutou blood trait WOULD be valuable if it was as powerful as it seemed but forcing the young woman to obtain what obviously cannot be obtained was ridiculous. There were NO records of Mutou blood trait nor was there any family members to help her. What exactly did the council expect her to do?

Gaara wanted nothing to do with the Mutou woman mostly because he didn't want to cause her anymore pain. He had deduced they would rarely see each other due to his work and believed she would be fine on her own.

The council seemed to think otherwise.

He was starting to get annoyed...furiosity and annoyance were a toxic combination for Gaara. After exiting the council meeting he had to take long deep breaths before returning to his senses. There was no time for this...The world was on the brink of war and he was worried about a single civilan's image of him.

The moment he returned to his office, Gaara explained to Baki the situation. Let Baki handle the Mutou woman. It would get the man off his back, allowing Gaara to work in peace. With the Akatsuki threat and the merging of the shinobi villages, Gaara had no time for a secretary. He had to make sure his ninja were ready and that Suna's residence would be safe during the war.

That included Mutou Yahili.

Speaking of her, she arrived the next morning to perform her duties; Gaara knew this when Baki informed him. After hours of signing documents, Gaara had become quite curious as to what Baki was instructing Mutou-san to do. Realizing it was midday already he truly deserved a small break...what better way to turn away from paperwork than to check on his supposed new secretary's work?

Using the third eye he searched the tower for her and Baki's presence. He located them in the scroll room. Mutou-san was apparently filing scrolls under the watchful eyes of Baki.

"Make sure everything is filed appropriately." Gaara heard Baki say. Amazing what you could do after a bit more training. Before all Gaara could do was watch with the third eye, now he was able to listen with it as well.

"Are all of these mission scrolls?" She huffed in annoyance while placing a rather large scroll on a shelf nearby.

"Mostly." Baki explained. "Some contain the history of Suna while others are used for the academy." He gave her a light scowl. "The academy ones are, of course, off limits to you."

She rolled her eyes. "Even if I read a ninjutsu scroll I wouldn't be able to use the information on it. Besides, I gave a vow. I have no use for ninjutsu anyway." She hefted another scroll onto another shelf. "Tell me something...How did…" Mutou-san swallowed hard. "The current….Kazekage...Get his position?"

"The Kazekage position is hereditary." Baki explained. "If you had gone to civilian school you would have known such information but seeing as that your existence wasn't known until now, I can only assume your parents hid you from Suna's leadership."

"Well...I guess that's the main reason why I spent all my time with my grandfather on the outskirts then…" Mutou-san's conclusion made sense. "Don't worry, my grandfather taught me to read and write...He loved history so he spent the majority of our time together talking about it." That got her a raised eyebrow from Baki. "No...Nothing about our family blood trait...It was mostly ancient Suna history, the kind that isn't expressly taught in Suna anymore...At least that's what my grandfather used to say." She picked up another scroll. "He always said that when our family was in power, it was the Age of Gold...when we left power...It became the Age of Death."

Then Mutou-san frowned. "There were no others to fill the Kakzekage position?"

"Lord Kazekage's siblings also were able to be granted the role, however seeing as that they wanted him to have the position, it was granted to Lord Gaara." She gave him a look. "Lady Temari and Lord Kankurou are Lord Gaara's elder siblings."

That got her to groan. "I should have known…" Mutou-san shook her head. "Of course his siblings would want to keep an eye on me." She stared at the scroll in her hand. "It's ironic really...He kills my whole world...yet he gets to keep his...Irony seems to be too cruel these days." She sighed. "I don't even have a tombstone to grieve over."

"That is not true, Mutou-san." Baki's words had her looking his way. "When Lord Gaara became Kazekage, he personally made gravestones for all of those that he killed, including the Mutous. Though there are no bodies buried underneath, Lord Kazekage made sure they were recognized."

Gaara remembered that day very well. In the Kazekage robes he walked into Suna's graveyard and worked through the night creating tombstones. The very next day he asked any family that he had hurt to come to the graveyard and choose a gravestone for their loved ones of which he personally placed the names upon. Since, at that time, there were no perceived living Mutous Gaara had to look up their names. The Mutou family tombstone had Yugi Mutou's name as well as his son's and Yahili's parents engraved within. There were no records of Yahili to begin with...Her parents had hid her well.

"Why would he…?" Mutou-san was flabbergasted with this new information. In her mind he was nothing more than a bloodthirsty killer so of course it was surprising for her to discover said killer had regrets.

"Remorse and regret weigh heavily upon the Kazekage's back, Mutou-san." Baki told her. "I will not lie, it was rather difficult for the populace to first accept him as their leader but over time they realized Lord Gaara had changed. Ever since he returned from the Chunin Exams those many years ago, he had relinquished his blood lust thoughts and replaced them with thoughts of protecting Suna's people. Even now he worries over them, including you Mutou-san."

"Everyone expects me to forgive and let go...That is a very hard task for me to accomplish you know." Mutou-san gave Baki a glare. "But seeing as that I have no choice there is nothing I am able to do about it...Seems my choices these days are few in between."

"Sometimes when there are too many paths before us," Baki ignored her glare, "we need someone to help us choose." He gave her a long stare. "Your family's blood trait could very well turn the tides in the battles to come, Mutou-san. We of Suna will help you discover it…"

"Just so you can use it to it win your wars." Mutou-san spat out.

"That and more…" Baki told her. "Mutou-san, Suna prides itself in its heritage as should you. Discovering all there is to know about your family will bring pride to you and us...Whether you like it or not, you are a daughter of Suna and that, in turn, makes you part of the Kazekage's family." He headed towards the door. "Take a break, Mutou-san...You have earned such. I will be back shortly." He was gone, leaving Mutou-san alone.

The young woman stood in silence in the messy archives. Baki seemed to know his presence truly wasn't needed, for she wouldn't read anything she wasn't supposed to. Gaara watched as Mutou-san took Baki's advice and sat at a nearby table. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes and began to hum a strange tune...The humming soon became words that rang in Gaara's ears.

_The king of old says follow me_

_Out into the open sea_

_Need no boat and need no sail_

_The sea is fine, come walk the trail_

_See the monster, see it glows_

_Only the true Mutou knows. _

**Next Time: Snakes**


	5. Snakes

Okay, I had a bit of a thought on how to move forward with this story. I knew that something needed to happen, some major event to get the action going...It's been quite a long time since I've read/watched the Naruto series (I just got the full manga set yesterday so yeah, I'm reliving it again! :D ) so I had to do some research. I needed to make those 'connections' I always try to find to make things seem plausible, as though they could have happened in the original story. Before the Fourth Shinobi War, most of the action is focused on our lovable Konoha groups, but there was nothing on what was happening in the other nations during this time of preparation. I had to think logically and realistically...And thus, I came up with the most feasible solution. A part of me feels like it's a bit of a stretch but it was the only logical way to go. I had to think how, who, and why...Why was the easy part honestly, but the who and how were the most challenging. So, here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 5: Snakes**

Yahili utterly hated her job...Yes, in the beginning it was because she would be working directly for HIM...Now she just abhorred it mostly because it was mediocre work. She had spent the first few days dealing with that dreaded scroll room. Seemed it rarely had been visited for upon first glance the room was completely messy and ill organized. Yahili spent the entire time in there organizing the crap out of that place, making recent scrolls easily accessible in the front while older, lesser ones were placed in the back.

At least she hadn't seen or heard from the Kazekage. Being his supposed secretary, or as the council called it 'The Second Hand', she had assumed she would be seeing him everyday for hours on end. He didn't seem to want that to happen thus gave her instructions to Baki who relayed them to Yahili. Though it had been merely a few days, Yahili began to understand the Kazekage not wanting to be in her presence; he didn't want old wounds to open and she was actually grateful for that.

It was truly hard for Yahili to forgive such a man but after spending time alone to collect her thoughts, after actually seeing the tombstone created specifically by him for her family, ever so slowly forgiveness was sinking it. She knew he wouldn't necessarily kill her on a whim, mostly because of her importance to Suna.

Speaking of such things, what the council was expecting her to do was insane. She had never been taught how to access the Mutou blood trait; she was merely told of it. It was the main reason why her family was left alone most of the time. There was no way for Yahili to grant their request! No matter how much they ordered her to do such! There were no scrolls to speak of, other than the typical historical ones that mentioned her family's surname, that contained the Mutou's blood trait secret; Yahili checked herself. Even Baki helped sort through the scrolls and seemed a bit perturbed that there truly was nothing about the Mutou family blood trait only that there was one, it was powerful, and only a Mutou could access it.

A rough day of more scroll organizing led to nightfall. Yahili trudged to her home, enjoying a much needed shower and food. She could practically smell the ink on her skin from dealing with all those scrolls daily! It wasn't a pleasant smell to be sure. As she sat on her bed brushing her black, yellow streaked hair, Yahili contemplated her new found discoveries of the Kazekage. Despite her thoughts of him being a murderous, blood lusting psychopaths, These past few days had proved otherwise. Perhaps, in time, she would fully let the past go and forgive The Kazekage like everyone else had but right now the anguish was still there, creeping up her spine. Sighing she set her brush down on the bedside table…

Only to rear back at the sight of a snake perched atop the table's surface.

Snakes weren't rare in the desert, especially the poisonous kind. The worst was the sand viper, a black snake with eyes that glowed green. At first glance Yahili believed the snake sitting upon her bedside table was one of these elusive beasts but she discovered quickly that it was not. This particular snake was as pale as the moon, its black tongue every once in a while flicking out into the air then retreating back into scaly lips. This snake was odd for it wasn't moving, merely staring right at her. Not knowing what kind of snake it truly was, Yahili opted to remain still until it lost interest and left. Indeed, the snake did slither off of the bedside table, moving across the floor towards the closed bedroom door. Slowly it moved its head towards her direction, seemingly waiting for her to open the door for it.

VERY odd behavior for a snake indeed.

Frowning Yahili crept up to the door, her movements very slow. Snakes hated quick movements and she wasn't about to land in the hospital again. Gripping the door she cracked it open and the white snake slithered into the hallway.

A sigh of pure relief hit her as she closed the door, preventing the snake from entering again. The odd occurrence finished, she pivoted back to her bed.

It was covered, head to toe, with sand vipers.

Rushing out of the room, Yahili slammed her body against the now closed door, completely terrified of the mass of deadly snakes that had once been her bed. She took a deep, cleansing breath before realizing she was being watched.

There, silently sitting at the edge of the stairs, staring right at her, was the white snake.

_What the hell…?_ Her mind went into overdrive. What kind of snake was this thing!?

Her heart stopped, a chill ran down her spine. The Mutous were also a family of strategist...able to connect and reconnect instances to formulate logical conclusions. She realized one thing...

Shinobi could do a lot of things...including calling snakes to aid them.

There was no other explanation as to the odd events occurring around her. A shinobi was in her house and he was using snakes to guide her to him. Yahili looked back at her bedroom door then shook her head. Though shinobi were great illusionists, she wasn't going to take the chance walking back in there...it was just too risky, not with that 'health' decree practically stamped on her back. With no other option Yahili walked towards the white snake. The moment she came within inches of it, the snake slithered down the stairs, looking up at her once it reached the bottom.

That confirmed it...This snake had been summoned to get her…

Yahili was in no form or fashion dressed to meet anyone right now. Seeing as that desert nights were chilly, warm pants and a simple t-shirt were her sleepwear. Her bare feet trudged down the stairs towards the snake, each step she took becoming heavier as she ventured further down.

Satisfied that Yahili was indeed following it, the white snake turned left and headed towards the double sliding doors that led to the meeting/living room. It waited there for her…

Whoever sent it was surely within that room.

Yahili hadn't had the heart to even venture there in the first place. She had left that section of the house alone, not wanting to relive the past. Yet, here she was, sliding the doors open, not truly ready for whoever was in there waiting for her.

There was a cloaked figure standing on the opposite side. Yahili couldn't tell if it were a man or a woman for the person's back had been turned her way. The white snake went to the unknown person, crawled up his or her back and planted itself across the person's neck.

"Very sorry to bother you in this late hour, Mutou-san." The voice, though sickening it was to her ears, was definitely male. "I would have presented myself much more formally but these days the shadows are my friends…"

"Who are you?" Standing right in front of the exit she kept her guard up.

"Just a curious individual who wished to come and meet the last of the Mutous...I was told your family was quite...legendary in Suna." He said. "According to my intel, a mysterious power is buried in Suna...one only a certain family can wield. When I happened to see the gravestone I was quite disappointed yet to my surprise, one of you is still alive." He gave a light chuckle. "It seems to be the fate of powerful families to have one last remaining member of them…"

"Whatever you have been told," Yahili kept her eyes upon the figure, "I don't know how to access it. No Mutou does, save for my late great grandfather."

"Hmmm...Yes...I tried to resurrect him but it seems the reanimation jutsu did not apply to him, rather curious that was." There was a hint of surprise in his voice. "Do forgive me, I would turn around but my friend here…" He gestured to the snake around his neck. "States that you are not dressed for company at the moment...Not that I blame you. It IS in the middle of the night after all."

"If you couldn't find what you sought then what are you still doing here?" She asked.

"Well...Once I discover its location, I would need a Mutou...How very fated it is that one is alive and well...Can't miss this opportunity to grasp one of the pieces of the elusive puzzle…"

The doors were slammed behind her; abruptly she was tossed against them, snakes covering every inch of her body but her head. She was effectively immoble against the doors. Yahili struggled but the snakes proved stronger.

"Now, now, let's be calm." Her body now effectively covered in snakes the person turned around. His face was snake like down to the scales and eyes hidden behind thin rimmed glasses. "We wouldn't want you to be harmed...Not until it is found and you are able to wield it."

Whoever he was kept saying 'it'. What was he talking about? Was he referring to the Mutou blood trait?

"I would readily believe you know nothing about your family's talents but you might know a few things as to its location." The man gave a small, sickening smile. "An implied message perhaps...I am quite sure there is something like that buried within your memories. A simple procedure will effectively draw those memories out…" He came towards her form. "Do not worry, though quite painful, the procedure is not lethal...Though we will have to head back to headquarters to do it."

Son of a...Was this guy about to kidnap her!?

"Once I have the location, it will be an easy task to render your mind helpless...Manipulation is quite easy...You won't remember anything...So I wouldn't worry too much…"

Before he could get any closer, the doors that held her dissolved into sand. Having nothing to cling to the snakes binding her fell to the floor. Without a thought Yahili bolted through the doors. The very front door dissolved into sand and she raced away from her kidnapper, stopping her strides once she was effectively out in the night air.

"Moutou-san!" Yahili had seconds before she was tossed into the air by sand, caught by Temari in mid flight. The woman landed onto a nearby building but didn't stop running. With Yahili's arm in her hand, Temari jumped from rooftop to rooftop, creating quite a large distance between them and the Mutou house. Everything happened so fast that Yahili barely had time to notice Temari throw her into an unknown home and slam the door behind her.

Sand immediately covered the door, creating a hard wall between Yahili and the outside. Quickly she went to it and banged on it but it was no use. The adrenaline slowly receding from her body, Yahili glanced around the large space before collapsing on the floor, exhaustion enveloping her completely. As darkness took her she dreamed of her grandfather, the happy times spent with him in Iron Country away from the madness of the world. Yahili recalled those times before the sun set of him sitting on the porch, telling her tales that seemed completely imaginary but the way he spoke of them in no way were they such.

Tales of sand kings...one especially that held great power...Power of the ancient sand gods themselves…

_The Mutou ancestor,_ she remembered her grandfather saying, _His name was..._

The dreams were but a fleeting memory as her eyes opened. Yahili found herself tucked into an unknown bed in an unknown bedroom. As she sat up the door flung open, revealing Temari.

"About time you woke up." She didn't have an ounce of mistrust in her voice now. Absentmindedly she headed towards another door within the room, a closet of sorts. She began tossing clothing at Yahili.

"Hurry up and change." She went back to the main door. "We're down stairs." She gave Yahili a raised eyebrow. "No clothes, no leaving this room." Then slammed the door behind her.

Blinking once, twice, Yahili gapped. What...Huh…? Shaking the haze from her mind she rose and dressed in the clothes provided for her. Now fully dressed Yahili sauntered out of the room, into a long hallway. Down a flight of stairs she went, ending up in a large grand living room.

"Good morning sunshine! Er...rather good afternoon huh?" Kankurou was lazing about on a couch in the space, though he did stand upon seeing her form.

Yahili gave him a coveted Mutou glare. "What the HELL is going on!?"

Kankurou held up his hands. "Just chill out for a second alright? Gaara'll be here in a second." He gave her a once over. "Are you okay? The doc said-"

"I was nearly kidnapped by a snake faced psychopath!" She screamed and he flinched. "I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know NOW!"

"Kabuto…"

Yahili was too embarrassed to acknowledge it but she jumped upon hearing Gaara's voice. Lord Kazekage appeared from the door Yahili assumed lead to the outside world.

"The man is named Kabuto." He spoke to her.

"Someone on the opposing side knows more about your family than anyone does." Kankurou was serious now. "Apparently, he came to...recruit you."

Recruit her!? More like kidnap her! Wait…

"How did you know he was after me?"

"Um...well…" Kankurou let out a light cough. "We...uh...kinda had you under surveillance…" She eyed him. "Hey! Don't look at me! The council-"

Of course...the council didn't want their precious weapon to fall into the hands of their enemies.

"Mutou Yahili." Gaara's voice made her look his way. His voice had a tint of leadership laced within. Yahili realized he was speaking to her as the Kazekage. "You will be confined here until further notice."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And just exactly where is here?"

He spoke without reservation, "My home."

Yahili froze. Awe hell…

"What did he mean by 'locating it'?" Gaara asked.

His voice broke the resolve. Wait, they could hear the conversation as well!?

"I...guess he meant my family's blood trait…" Yahili looked towards the ground. Something just...didn't make sense. "But...It felt like...He wasn't...in a way…"

Those words made Kankurou frown. "What do you mean by that, Moutou-san?"

"Well...It...sounded like he was trying to find a physical location...Blood traits come from a family's blood, right? There isn't a specific physical location…"

Her words suddenly stopped as something clicked. A chill went up her spine.

"Mutou-san?" She heard Kankurou's worried voice through the haze.

"What if…" Yahili's mind went into overdrive. "My family's power isn't actually a blood trait…" For the first time since she returned to Suna, she met Gaara's eyes with no hatred…No, she was looking at him with dread and realization.

"Kazekage-sama…" Yahili actually spoke his title outloud, the first time in fact. "I don't think my family has a blood trait...I think...My family's power is a physical weapon...A weapon...that only a Mutou can wield…"

**Next Time: The Pharaoh's Gift**


	6. The Pharaoh's Gift

Alrighty! Here it is! The big explanation! Let's do this!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 6: The Pharaoh's Gift**

A few questions consumed Gaara's mind...

One: How did Kabuto know about this weapon that the Mutou family has kept secret for all this time?

Two: How in the hell did the Mutous keep a weapon a secret?

Three: Exactly what is this weapon and how is it used?

For a family to keep a weapon a secret...and for Kabuto to suddenly become interested in it after learning about it from somewhere...Whatever this weapon was, it had to be extremely powerful.

There was no one to turn to in this situation. Mutou-san was out of the question. Gaara wasn't about to lead her into any conflict unless it came to her without his knowledge. She was still a resident of Suna and was under his protective wing. No matter the circumstance, he would NOT put a civilian in harm's way.

The only option Gaara saw feasible was to speak to the eldest resident of Suna that he knew...One of the great siblings that was still living to this day, Elder Chiyo's brother...Ebizou.

Ebizou was a member of the Suna council, one of the oldest in fact. The only reasonable solution was to go to the elder to see if he could recall anything about his past...Perhaps he could shed SOME light on this mystery.

Gaara asked for an audience through messenger and not but an hour later Elder Ebizou was at his office door. Out of respect for the old man, Gaara rose from his desk chair.

"You wished to speak with me privately?" The elder asked.

"Yes." Gaara went to him. "I wish to know if within your past, you happened to know anything about the Mutou family." It was a stretch to be sure but it was all he had to go on. Kabuto had the upper hand here and Gaara didn't like it.

Ebizou gave a long pause before sighing heavily.

"I suppose I have no choice…I hoped she would not be targeted…But these are war times…Give me a chair young man, I have much to speak about…"

As Gaara produced a chair for the elder, he realized something quite surprising.

"You know more than others believe you do."

"...I suppose so…" Ebizou sighed again. "I gave a promise to take it to my grave but, with his great granddaughter in danger, there is no other option...I cannot see more of that family destroyed because of my negligence."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the man. "You...knew Mutou Yugi?"

"Knew him?" Ebizou gave a chuckle. "My boy...I was there when he saved Suna those many years ago…" He looked around the space and Gaara immediately understood. This was a deep secret...No one was to be trusted. Using his sand, Gaara surrounded the space, making the area sound proof to the outside. He did this on occasion when a highly classified mission was given to members of Suna's Anbu forces.

"Those were the days…" Ebizou reflected. "Before everything went to hell...Chiyo and I went by different names back then...Our birth names. We were part of Yugi's close knit friends. As far as I know, I'm the only one left of our little entourage alive…" He chuckled. "Those teen years were special indeed…Yugi Mutou saved Suna when he was but fifteen years of age." Ebizou explained. "Before he left for the desert, he made us swore to change everything, from his age to our names. He was pressed to make sure no one knew what we saw...and what we knew…" He paused.

"Yugi called it 'The Pharaoh's Gift'."

Gaara frowned. "Pharaoh?"

"That is what the ancient Suna kings were called my boy...Pharaohs...The myth was that they were the sons of the sun god...In fact, that is how Suna got its name...This country had not originally been the land of Wind, it's ancient name was The Land of the Sun God."

That wasn't in Suna's history books but Gaara didn't say anything about it. There was so much mystery around that he was going to believe anything the elder told him just so lingering questions could be answered.

"You see...Yugi's grandfather was a sucker for history…" Ebizou continued. "He would go into the desert for weeks on end, searching for proof of Suna's heritage. He would always come back with some fantastic story about his adventures...After one excursion he brought back something quite amazing and gave it to Yugi. It was a puzzle of sorts...Since Yugi loved games, his grandfather thought Yugi would love it as well…" Ebizou shook his head. "Any game, any puzzle, Yugi was there to play or solve it. He was practically obsessed with the things. Thus when his grandfather gave him this golden puzzle he went right to work trying to put it together. Yugi said it took him eight years to get that thing solved...And when he did...well...Things...changed."

"In what way did they change, Elder Ebizou?" Gaara asked.

"Back in those days Yugi was quite the bully magnet. A small fry he was...Looked like a little kid but he was really a horny teenager." Ebizou had a bit of a twinkle in his eye. "I admit he and I spent a few nights reading some...interesting material…" He cleared his throat a bit. "After Yugi solved his puzzle thing, the bullying suddenly stopped. I recall a particular day he got bullied by some hot shot, the same bully was acting like a madman in the streets the very next day...it was almost as if the guy had completely lost his mind. That happened to pretty much anyone that bullied Yugi after that...At first I thought it was very...poetic...That Yugi finally got a backbone...But once it started happening all the time I got a bit worried. He WAS my friend after all…"

"One night, I happened to reach his family's home when I witnessed something most...intriguing. There was a face off of sorts in front of Yugi's home. A big, burly guy was hurling insults at Yugi; however...the longer I stared, the more I realized that Yugi looked...different." He frowned. "He looked more confident and...taller...There was something else I found odd...You see unlike his children, Yugi's eyes held a purplish tint to them and his face had a baby-like quality to it, almost innocent like at best. The person I witnessed confronting the bully DID look like Yugi but he was much more mature in the face...and he had RED eyes. And his voice...It was commanding...Almost as if a king were speaking to a lowly peasant. Yugi barely spoke to anyone in that way...He was just a runt that kid!"

"Perhaps a relative?" Gaara suggested.

Ebizou shook his head. "Yugi had no relatives other than his grandfather." He sighed. "I watched in silence as the big guy went down, screaming his head off over something then ran away...Even more intriguing was what happened when the assailant left cowering in fear. The person who looked like a matured version of Yugi...began to shrink...and turn into Yugi I knew right in front of my very eyes."

Gaara frowned. That made no sense at all...

"I know, I was most confused myself…" Ebizou picked up on Gaara's confusion. "I confronted Yugi the next day, demanding he tell me what happened. Yugi told me that sometimes he would black out, not knowing where he was or why he was there in the first place. It all started after he finished completing that golden puzzle of his. Yugi was truly terrified by then. He thought he was going crazy or something but I reassured him we would find out what was going on."

"Turns out there had been a spirit locked inside that puzzle of his and when Yugi solved the puzzle, he allowed the spirit to share his body. We didn't know this until there was an altercation that forced Yugi and I to actually MEET this spirit. Boy was that an odd occurrence. The spirit had been trying to protect Yugi as thanks for releasing him though he did not know exactly what he was doing either. He simply saw Yugi was in trouble and acted accordingly. Nobody really got hurt so all was forgiven. The spirit said he had been trapped in that puzzle for so long that he knew nothing of himself and thus could not leave this earth...Yugi made it his mission to help the spirit cross over. After all, this spirit DID protect Yugi in his own sick and twisted way. At first I didn't trust the spirit but slowly I began to realize he was a good guy."

Ebizou turned serious then.

"On our path to helping the spirit, we accidentally unlocked a few...evil ones...These evil beings wanted the puzzle all to themselves, wanting to use its power for their own desires. We thought they meant to take the spirit and force him to obey them...Yet that was not the true reason...Yugi's puzzle had a power...an ancient power...that when used correctly could summon the ancient gods. There was no choice but to call upon this power to save Suna from the evil spirits wanting the puzzle." Ebizou looked at the ceiling above him.

"Terrifying creatures they were...I quite literally peed my pants that day. I remember the spirit taking over Yugi's body and calling forth the very gods themselves…" Ebizou closed his eyes at the memory.

" 'I am the king of this land and thus will protect it at all cost…' That is what the puzzle spirit said after blasting away the evil spirits. The very next day Yugi told my sister and I that he had to return the puzzle back where it came from...He didn't want anyone else to use its terrifying god-like power. He never said if the spirit had crossed over but I assumed as much because Yugi had a sad look about him that day. I remember him making me and others swear to keep the puzzle a deep secret...For he knew that Suna would be in danger if anyone were to locate that puzzle of his. Then Yugi asked a blood oath be placed upon the object, so that none other but his relatives could wield it. After such he went into the desert...When he returned, his eyes were wide and nearly dead...He couldn't remember even journeying into the desert. Many believed he had succumbed to that desert madness thing but our group knew better...Yugi was faking it."

Gaara came to a conclusion. "You started the blood trait rumor."

"Yes...It was the only way to prevent curiosity from spreading. At first Yugi wanted his memories erased but if he went to ask someone to do it people would ask questions, questions he didn't want to answer. Still though, Yugi left SOME clue...It is definitely entrenched within his bloodline. The last thing he said to me...I remember it well…Remember I told you, Yugi loved his games…Hell the idiot was smiling as he said it to me…"

Gaara stared at the elder. "What was spoken, Elder Ebizou?"

"The king of old says follow me, out into the open sea. Need no boat, and need no sail, the sea is fine come walk the trail. See the monster, see it glows...Only the true Mutou knows."

Gaara knew those words...Mutou Yahili sang those words through verse while she rested in the scroll archives.

"The puzzle looks like an upside pyramid…" Ebizou continued his explanation. "An ancient, three sided structure with a square base. On the front of it is an eye...an all seeing eye...That pyramid puzzle is the Pharaoh's Gift...the weapon that only the Mutous can wield. It is somewhere within the desert, buried under the sands of time." Ebizou rose from his chair. "Lord Kazekage...Though Yugi feared its power, I truly believe this puzzle can and will turn the tides in the war to come. Mutou Yahili is a blessing...She is Suna's Trump card...A most valuable asset for she and she alone can wield the Pharaoh's Gift." He stared at Gaara. "You are wondering why I have not spoken to her personally...If I went to her with this information, I would be breaking a pact I made with a most treasured friend."

"You broke such a promise once speaking with me." Gaara interjected and again, Ebizou shook his head.

"I came to you with this information as the village Elder Ebizou speaking to the Kazekage...Not as Katsuya Jonouchi, Mutou Yugi's best friend." He gave a smile. "Do what you must with this information, Lord Kazekage...but tell no one where it came from."

The sands receded and Ebizou left. The information had been told but what to do with it…There really was only one decision to be made.

Gaara summoned Mutou Yahili to his office along with his brother and sister. The trio arrived moments later and once again the sand walls went up. Both Kankurou and Temari knew what that meant instantly. Gaara sat at his desk, staring particularly at Mutou Yahili; he made a decision.

"It is called the Pharaoh's Gift."

He told them the information, keeping the informant's whereabouts unknown as promised. As Gaara spoke of what was told to him, he watched her eyes retreat into themselves...He knew that look...She was calculating the possibilities.

"Holy crap…" Kankurou breathed out. "Gaara, are you sure…?"

"The informant is well trusted." Gaara explained and he left it at that.

Gaara watched Yahili's eyes change again...back to that resentful look she bore upon seeing his person.

"I see…" Even her voice was as resentful as ever. "I suppose you are going to order me to venture out into the desert and find this… 'gift'."

Gaara wasn't relenting as he wrote on a scroll, his eyes never leaving her form.

"If I must do so...then so be it." Signing his name he rolled up the scroll, held it out for her to take. "Do not return without your heritage intact."

"Gaara-" Kankurou protested as Yahili walked up to the Kazekage's desk.

"On one condition…" She met with Gaara's eyes. "I go alone."

"Oh hell no! That's suicide!" Kankurou shouted.

"My great grandfather went alone...it seems only fitting I do the same." She kept her eyes upon Gaara. "Well, Lord Kazekage? Do we have a deal?"

A part of Gaara didn't like the fact that he was sending a civilian out into the desert. The scroll didn't specify who would go with her because he wasn't sure at the moment who to send. He opted for his siblings but they were needed here in Suna to help prepare the troops. He almost agreed to let her go on this journey alone..However…

"We cannot take the chance that the enemy could be lurking within the sands. Therefore, I cannot grant your request. Because of the threat of the enemy," He said then eyed her, "I will be accompanying you."

It got so silent one could hear Yahili's erratic heartbeat.

"Are you crazy!?" This time it was Temari that burst out. "Gaara, we need you here!"

"Mutou Yugi wanted this weapon to be a secret from all…" Gaara explained. "Plus, there is no telling what might happen out there in the sands. I am the best choice." His gaze towards his siblings told them the argument was done. He was not backing down. He turned his attention to Yahili who was probably to a point of screaming, but she held it in quite well. Gaara knew she still did not like being within his presence but there was little choice in this matter. He was the only person in Suna who would have a serious advantage in the desert, being a sand wielder and all. Plus he did not want to break Ebizou's trust.

"We leave tomorrow at dawn. Pack lightly for it will be a long and grueling journey." He sat back then returned to his paperwork, the conversation completely finished.

Lord Kazekage blocked out the mutterings of his siblings as they dragged Yahili away. Gaara had much to do before tomorrow. This journey into the unknown would have many dangers to be sure thus he had to be prepared. He was willing to do it plus it might be the only way he could gain the trust of the most powerful woman in Suna. If not, he would have no choice but to kill her, making this weapon utterly useless.

He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

**Next Time: Past and Present Connections**


	7. Past and Present Connections

Alrighty! on to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 7: Past and Present Connections**

Bright and early she rose with the sand siblings greeting her at the door. There was no getting around this lucrative mission of sorts, especially since Yahili had been confined in Gaara's home.

"Come back as soon as possible." Temari was speaking to Gaara, ignoring Yahili.

"Don't be an idiot okay?" Kankurou told him.

Yahili tuned them out..._Must be nice to have family to come back to…_

"Can we just get this over with?" She muttered while strolling past them in utter annoyance.

She stepped out into the crisp morning air. Desert mornings were the best, she decided...Not too hot and not too cold. It was a silent time, a calming moment before a busy day ahead. Yahili waited outside, wanting nothing to do with Kazekage's siblings wishing him off. It was just not fair that he had such things while he had destroyed hers.

"Will you get back here already?" Temari came after her, throwing a pack in Yahili's face. "You forgot something idiot!"

Frowning Yahili noticed she had been given a fully stocked pack of supplies. Obviously they knew she wouldn't pack anything. All of her belongings were in her home and she was forbidden to even go there until she was no longer a target.

"I don't want anything from-"

"It's from me." Temari told her. Blue eyes bore into red. "Take care of yourself alright?"

Groaning Yahili put on the pack. "Only because I HAVE to…" She turned away from the woman. "Can't let your secret weapon die…"

Huffing Temari grabbed her arm, gaining Yahili's attention in the process.

"Look...You're going through a lot of crap right now...Well get over it!" Temari glared at her.

Yahili glared back. "That's a bit hard to do when no one trusts you to make any choices...When you're being forced to do things you don't want to do, only because of a family secret. Admit it, Temari-SAMA…You, your siblings...the council...all of you would NEVER be so invested in a simple young woman unless she had something you wanted." She sighed. "I admit, my first moments in Suna were a bit...out of line, but...None of you even think about how I feel right now...My great grandfather didn't want our family to be used...to be treated like nothing but a means to an end...That's why he didn't want anyone to know about us...Now I'm being required by all of you to venture out into the unknown with...well...the very person I want to stay away from to find this secret. I've been thrown into madness without even being consulted, so excuse me for being a bit of a bitch right now."

Temari paused.

Then promptly slapped Yahili in the face.

The slap was a bit of a shock to Yahili...She wasn't expecting it at all. Her eyes gapped at the blonde haired woman. While Yahili held her abused cheek, Temari crossed her arms.

"Get over yourself…" Temari eyed her. "You're only in this mess because Gaara doesn't want you to make any mistakes. He knew very well how you'd react and acted accordingly. Right now all he sees is a misguided little girl that is reliving past grievances, blinding her eyes to the here and now. You have a life, a damn good one I might add. It's time to start living it." Temari turned away from her. "When you and Gaara return, you and I are going shopping then out for drinks. We're going to get stinking drunk, you hear me? I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Hey...did I hear a drinking pact?" Kankurou popped his head into the conversation, smirking. "Count me in too…"

"No way, girls night only." Temari decreed.

"Awe come on Temari!" Kankurou whined.

Temari rolled her eyes at him then turned those eyes towards a flabbergasted Yahili. "Word of advice…" She sent a thumb Kankurous' way. "Him and alcohol spells trouble…"

"Awe I'm not that bad!" Kankurou pouted.

"Says the guy who went to the training grounds then starting dancing around in his underwear the last time he drank…"

Pearly laughter shot out of Yahili, shocking the sand siblings. She could mentally picture Kankurou acting like an idiot like that.

"Nice laugh there...Even though it's at my expense." Kankurou chuckled. Said chuckle morphed into a lucid grin. "After your night with Temari, you and I should-"

"Hell no." Temari abruptly bonked him in the head. "Yahili-chan is off limits, got it?"

"Okay! Okay! Geez…" Kankurou gruffed while rubbing his poor head.

The short conversation felt human, felt...normal. Yahili let out a breath to calm herself.

"I...Thanks...I...think…" She wasn't too keen on drinking, being under the age limit, but she assumed that wouldn't matter if she went out with Temari.

"Let's go." The absolute vein of her existence came forward...It was time.

A few moments later, as the sun began to rise further into the sky, Yahili found herself once again outside Suna's walls. The first time she had been here was with her grandfather, the second time she had come with a small caravan of people...Now she was with the Kazekage…

"Which way?" She decided to just be business like in this situation. At the moment, nothing else really mattered.

"That will depend upon you." Gaara looked at her. "I do not know the way myself."

Yahili gave him a deep frown. "So basically, we're blindly walking into the desert?"

"No…" He stated. "Your grandfather taught you history, yes?"

"Yeah...the ancient kind…" Where was he going with this?

"He also taught you a small rhyme." That got her interested. "I overheard you reciting it once before."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She huffed. "My grandfather used to sing it to me when I was terrified and it calms me down…"

"Connect with it…" Yahili felt like he was an instructor right now, not her country's leader. "This, ultimately, is your journey...Not mine. Kabuto seemed to believe you had been prepared for this journey ages ago though not to your acknowledgement, I believe such as well."

She gave pause at his words.

"Why are you really here?" He could have asked any ninja to escort her. His excuse of him being the best for the mission sounded ridiculous at best. Being the leader of Suna, he should be in his office preparing for this...war everyone was talking about, not gallivanting in the desert to locate some mysterious weapon.

This time he gave his own pause.

"Part of your heritage is hidden to you…" He stated. "I cannot bring back what I took from you...But I can make sure that you receive what is left." He looked her way. "I am...sorry…Truly I am."

"...I really think you mean that…" She said then took a breath. Yahili was doing that a lot these days. "Okay...well…the rhyme starts with 'the king of old says follow me'...So...I guess that means we follow an old, ancient path...in the desert…" Yahili's deductive reasonings were beginning to show again. "That's obvious so...skipping the lines of the 'sea' and 'no boat'...all that's left is 'the sea is fine come walk the trail' and the last two lines, which probably hint at what happens when we arrive…"

He gave a nod, allowing her to continue.

"If we're to follow an ancient trail into the desert then…" Something clicked in Yahili's mind. "A funeral procession…" She looked out into the desert. "Suna was ruled by kings...Pharaohs...and when they died, according to my grandfather, they were buried out in the desert somewhere. If...what you said was true, that Suna was once called the Land of the Sun God...then in ancient times people believed the sun was a god…" She looked towards the east. "If we're thinking as the ancients did...then we would have believed that the sun god was reborn every day in the east…" Yahili turned west. "That can only mean...Death was towards the west…" She gripped the straps of her pack. "We have to go west...for a day probably…"

Gaara was greatly impressed by Yahili's deductive skills; the mark of a good strategist. When this was all over, instead of a secretary position, Mutou-san's skills would be best suited in the strategy departments.

They went into the desert, heading towards the west; Gaara took the rear while Yahili trudged on in front. She was going to lead this expedition, not him. Silently they trudged along, stopping for a few times for food and water. Those moments were the best to Yahili because Gaara used his sand to provide them with shade. They spoke not a word as they walked, not because there was nothing to talk about but because journeying through the desert required all the strength one had. Talking, surprisingly, took up a lot of energy that would be better suited for walking.

When the sun began to set in the west they had to stop. Desert nights were bone chilling...Though Gaara was a well trained shinobi, able to survive in any climate, Yahili was not.

It was he who decided they would stop for the night, ignoring Yahili's protest. She had become so driven to reach their unknown destination that she was willing to walk the entire night as well.

"Your health is more important than some weapon, Mutou-san." He said as his sands encased them in a well insulated bubble. Fresh air filtered through the top in small sections; the sections also regulated the temperature within the sand bubble, keeping it a perfect temperature inside.

Her annoyance showing, Yahili plopped onto the sand underneath her. A few paces away Gaara leaned against the sand bubble, taking his own version of a break.

"...Were you ordered?" Her voice broke through the darkened space that was lit up with small green lights. "To kill them...I mean…"

Gaara closed his eyes, knowing what she meant he said, "Yes."

Silence again.

"What...happened...to cause you to change?"

That caused him to open his eyes and a light smile formed across his lips.

"I was defeated...by a good friend." He stated. "Uzamaki Naruto taught me many things...I am grateful for his lessons." He stared across the way towards where she sat upon the desert floor. "Get some rest, Mutou-san...I will not allow harm to come to you."

The next morning they continued on, completely unsure of what would befall them out in the desert. After a while Yahili stopped.

"My...great grandfather was out in the desert for three days…" She said. "So...we should have come across something by now."

She was right. A day and a half and still nothing but endless desert. Something was out here though but where?

Seafoam eyes went to their feet, red eyes following their gaze. Of course!

"Stand behind me." Gaara instructed as he raised his arms.

It was not hard for him to move sand but this much would be quite challenging yet he did it. As the sands were moved, the two noticed something that should not be there…

It was very small reaching to their knees...a structure with three sides built out of sand bricks…

A pyramid. Gaara had the feeling they weren't looking at the entire structure rather...it was the top of it. Yahili need no instruction as she once again took a stance behind him. This time he let it out, full blast...the sands around them became a torrent, a deadly one at best. When the winds died away, the two stared up at the towering structure before them.

It was indeed what was described as a pyramid...and it was TALL...stretching up to the heavens it seemed. There didn't appear to be an opening or door. Yahili walked up to the towering structure, touched her hand along the surface. This thing was OLD...older than time itself and still it stood in the desert heat.

"This...this is amazing…" She breathed out in awe. Who knew what else laid underneath the desert's sands!?

There was a problem though...how were they going to get in? Surely there was a door or something…

"Above you." Gaara's words had her look straight up. She had to squint to see it but within the bricks above her...were carvings…Carvings...of what could best be described as monsters...Hideous these things were, some with horns, others with wings…

"See the monster, see it glows…" Yahili recited. Frowning she looked up at the sun's position in the sky. She couldn't tell time but it was high above them...not a very good angle to shine upon the pyramid.

"We need a mirror...or something to reflect the sun's rays onto the carvings." She told Gaara. Nodding he used his sand abilities and a bit of fire jutsu, to create a small hand held piece of glass.

"Impressive…" She took the mirror from his hand then angled it to catch the sun. A ray beam hit the carvings, each one completely dull…Yahili was beginning to think she was an idiot to think of this until she came to the very last carving...This one looked more human than the rest, wearing odd robes and carrying what looked like a staff. Using the mirror, Yahili directed the sun's rays onto the creature…

It began to glow.

As if by magic a section of the pyramid opened, allowing access. Yahili just stood there for a moment in utter shock.

She HAD been trained to do this...but...why…?

"So this is a pyramid...an odd building to be sure." Yahili whipped her head around at the voice. Her eyes widened at the familiar person standing a few clicks away from them, his snake like eyes rather pleased.

Kabuto.

"Go." Gaara kept his eyes upon the man but his command wasn't towards the enemy...it was towards Yahili. Without another thought she raced into the pyramid, the door closing behind her.

Kabuto gave a smirk Gaara's way. "A fine thank you, Lord Kazekage...for allowing her to find it for me…"

He did get another word in as he was blasted with sand.

**Next Time: Games**


	8. Games

OH MY GOSH you guys! As I was writing/reviewing this chapter for publishing, I had to stop several times because I was in TEARS. I asked myself 'why the hell am I crying!?'. I wasn't sad or anything...Then I realized, I was crying because it was GOOD...DANG GOOD. Being a somewhat perfectionist, that doesn't happen very often with me. So...Here it is! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 8: Games**

The stench of decay permeated the air around her; not a thing Yahili could see within the pyramid. She foraged into her pack, hoping to find something to help her light the way.

She jumped when to her right a wall torch burst into flames, bringing light to her small world. Another lit up to her left, then another at her right...Very soon Yahili's eyes were greeted with a towering room filled with columns and pictographs all over the walls.

Yahili rose to her feet, gripping onto the straps of her pack.

She had a sneaking suspicion...she was expected.

The place was quite amazing to be sure, with old carvings of what she assumed was a long dead language dressed everywhere along the walls, ceiling and columns. A person could spend their entire life trying to decipher everything but Yahili was more concerned about where to go next. There was a dark entryway on the far wall...the only open space in the room.

"Well…" She gathered her wits about her and pulled off one of the lit torches on the wall. "Here goes nothing…"

Venturing in, Yahili discovered what could best be described as a maze with no walls. Ledges let off to different directions with several statues silently blocking paths. Unlike the room before, this one looked much older and decrepit. It was too dark to tell how far the stepping maze went but she either could enter it or go back. Going back would be meaningless right now thus she trudged on. The last Mutou heir took one step into the maze…Only to rear back as a statue nearly chopped her head off. The sudden reaction caused her to trip over her own feet, dropping her torch.

What the hell? The statues were alive or something? But how could that be?

_There's got to be something to this..._She took her torch again, which oddly enough hadn't lost its fire. This place was already creeping her out so she had to be ready for anything.

Approaching the stepping maze Yahili sent a foot out then quickly reared away the moment a statue began to move. She tried the other foot, her left this time…

When nothing happened, Yahili gave a light smirk.

_Lead with your left huh? Alright then…_

She scooted across the huge maze, making sure to keep her left foot always in front. As Yahili predicted, no statue would move towards her. Venturing deeper, she finally caught a glimpse of the end, where a towering bird like statue sat above a small door. Seeing she was only a few steps away from it Yahili took a break for it, ducking before a nearby statue could cut her to pieces. Once stepping out of the maze she kneeled over, tried to control her breathing.

"That was some trap!" Yahili breathed out. Gaining her composure she entered the next chamber.

Here there was nothing but more carvings on the walls and a long stone bridge connecting to a platform on the other side. Yahili peeked down and noticed the bridge was over a bottomless pit of sorts.

"Come no further, less ye be of royal blood."

She jumped at the all encompassing voice.

"Who...what…?"

"Come no further, less ye be of royal blood!" The voice spoke, louder this time. Was it trying to scare her? Yahili steeled herself.

"I am Mutou Yahili!" She screamed in the darkness. "Great granddaughter of Mutou Yugi and heir to the sands themselves!"

The silence was deafening.

"Steel your heart, Mutou…" The voice told her. "For once you step into darkness, there is no going back."

She glared out into the darkness then took a step onto the stone bridge. Looking down Yahili noticed that the bridge was carved with monsters, similar to ones on the outside of the pyramid. Upon stepping on the face of the first monster, the tablet glowed brightly.

A towering beast of epic proportions was before her, ready to kill her with its deadly claws.

"Your fears run deep." The voice was no longer commanding...It was more like a friend now, guiding her almost. "In order to grasp what you seek...You must let go of everything, including your fear. Fear can be a most hideous monster...One cannot have such when holding the power of the gods."

Yahili stared at the monster before her, it's red scales sparkling under the torch light. With no weapon she had no choice but to chuck her torch at the thing. The huge monster burst into flames, clearing her path. She at first thought darkness would cover everything but she discovered the torch was still in her hand, and the monster and flames were gone.

"The fires of determination sate the wills of fear." The voice pointed out. "The first test has been completed...Now you must finish all...Do not and you will die where you stand."

Yahili nodded, understanding the deep voice in the air. She took a step on the next carving and waited for another monster to appear.

Appear he did...in the form of the Kazekage...A much YOUNGER Kazekage.

Unlike the older version, this child held the eyes of a killer, menacing and filled with thoughts of blood. He had a crazed smirk upon his face and spoke only one word as he raised his hand into the air.

"Scream…"

A creature made of sand reached the ceiling. It had the shape and form of a deranged...raccoon almost. With its immensely sharp teeth, it was grinning at her.

"Come on, scream...I want to hear you scream as I rip out your heart!"

The last Mutou quickly realized what this test entailed...According to the voice she had to let go of everything...including this monstrous sand creature that had haunted her dreams as a child.

"No." She stood before the creature, not moving an inch. She glared up at the creature. "You have already ripped out my heart once before...I will not allow you to do such with the pieces that are still there." She closed her eyes then reopened them again, determination set in there. "Be gone monster of my past! For you are no longer around to haunt me! You are nothing more than a memory, one that can easily be replaced with new ones! I no longer fear you!"

The monster howled in its defeat, sinking down into sand. The particles fell into the raven beneath them but they left something in their wake. A form...a familiar form stood before her, one much older now with his eyes filled not with murderous intent, but with knowledge beyond his years.

Lord Kazekage was before her, smiling gently.

Yahili shook then stilled herself.

"For so long, I've feared you...hated you even…" She spoke to the being before her, knowing full well it really wasn't him but still knowing she had to do this. "I wanted you to suffer like I had...But...I realized, after such a short time knowing what you have done to Suna...That you have changed. That is why…" She stared into those eyes of his. "I forgive you…"

His form disappeared before her taking with him all the regrets of the past.

"It is hard to forgive…" There was that voice again. "One must be able to do such or the darkness will completely consume the heart, turning it hard and black."

"Move on, Mutou…" The voice seemed to have a hint of pride in it. "You are doing well."

The next two tests were less of a challenge for her. She had to let go of her parents, realize that she had a new life ahead of her…These were quite easy after letting go of her fears and hate. With better resolve, she stepped upon the final monster.

Now, Yahili knew very well she was short in height but the person before her was smaller than herself. She first believed he was a child, with his baby-like face and purplish innocent eyes. His black hair stood on its ends, yellow lightening bolt bangs framing his face. He had an innocent smile on his face.

"Hey...nice to finally meet you...Great granddaughter."

Yahili's eyes widened. Mutou Yugi!? THE Mutou Yugi!?

"Yeah, I know...a bit surprising huh?" He chuckled. "Don't worry, this is just temporary...I told him I wanted to personally help you...He protested...a LOT but I wasn't backing down." His eyes turned mischievous. "So? How did you like our games? I know they were a bit...dangerous but in our family, danger tends to seek us out. He and I both agreed we needed to make sure you were ready."

Yahili frowned at him. It felt so wrong to look down at him, Yugi being her great grandfather and all, so she knelt to where they were eye level.

"Are you...talking about my grandfather?" Her grandfather was always so protective of her. She recalled a time some boy in Iron Country had tripped her and her grandfather had gone after the kid with a hammer. "And what do you mean…Make sure I was ready?" Her calculating mind stopped. "You...knew I was coming…"

"Well...sort of...I wasn't really expecting to have a granddaughter...Kinda cool really!" Yugi told her then sighed. "Truthfully, I didn't want anyone to go near it…" He looked over his shoulder at the platform behind him. Sitting there, on a stone slab with a golden box with an eye at its center. "At first I thought it was jealousy but I knew...that anyone would want it because of what it could do...I just...I just couldn't put anyone else in danger. I figured, once the blood oath was on it, when our family died out, he would finally be at peace and move on…"

She paused.

"You...mean the spirit in the pyramid puzzle…"

"Yes…" Yugi turned back to her, the smile still on his face. "He's quite stubborn that one...but a good friend. He knew that his job wasn't done, not until Suna was truly safe." Yugi frowned. "He and I both know what is to happen...Suna isn't the only land in danger now...As much as we don't want it to happen, it must."

She frowned. "Then...that's why…"

"I tried to keep the histories going? You bet!" Yugi chuckled then he stared at Yahili. "That time, I only used a quarter of its power to save Suna...so my consequence wasn't as bad. I fear that you...you will HAVE to use its full power…"

"Consequence?" What did he mean by that?

"All power comes with consequence, Yahili-chan." How he knew her name she was unsure. "No matter who we are, what we are, any power we use...whether it is a ninja art, a physical art, or magical art...all power comes with consequence...Yahili-chan...there is one specific consequence to using the Pharaoh's Gift…" He had sadness in his eyes. "The greater the power, the greater the consequence...I think...deep down you know exactly what the consequence will be…So...I'll ask you again…Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yahili was silent before she stood, her eyes gazed over him at small golden box.

"Yes." She spoke with true determination. "I'm sure…"

"Alright then…" Yugi gave a nod. "But you better hurry...I don't think the Kazekage can keep up battling for eternity…" Then her great grandfather was gone.

Silently wishing him peace, Yahili stepped onto the platform, ventured towards the golden box. Opening it she realized there were golden puzzle pieces within.

The final game...the final challenge. It took her great grandfather eight years to complete the puzzle…

She, his great granddaughter, would have to complete it in minutes.

**Next Time: Powerful Returns**


	9. Powerful Returns

Alright guys, as I'm continuing to write chapters for this awesome story, I've come to realize that this story WILL filter into the Fourth Shinobi War, but towards the end. There is too much character development that happens during the first part of the war, when Naruto and Bee are on the island, so I won't touch that point in time.

That being said, here we go with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 9: Powerful Returns**

Gaara was no idiot...Kabuto was merely playing around. Konoha intelligence stated this guy was a master at strategies but a classic wimp when it came to physical combat. The intelligence stated he had done something to take on the face of a snake...Gaara could only guess it had something to do with that Orochimaru character.

"We both know I'm not here to cause you problems, Lord Kazekage." Kabuto said as he dodged yet another string of sand his way. "I am simply waiting for her to come out...Come on, you know very well you are also anxious to see this amazing weapon your land has hidden away…"

Perhaps he was, but he wasn't going to allow Kabuto near it. Period.

"What are your intentions anyway?" Gaara asked the snake man.

"Intentions? I think they are rather obvious…" Kabuto smiled. "A fine body to wield ne? One that is able to grasp the power of the gods…"

"How did you know about the weapon?"

"Oh...an old friend of yours...well...not yours actually...You were unconscious when he and his comrades attacked Suna...He seemed quite eager to spill the beans as it were."

Tired of this foolishness, Gaara was planning on enacting his deadliest jutsu when the ground beneath their feet began to shake.

"Ah...seems it is already in play...I do so love games myself...perhaps this Mutou Yugi and I would have been great friends…"

He even knew that too!? Who the hell did…

Gaara stopped himself.

"Sasori…" That had to be the only connection. The report of Gaara's capture and return stated that Chiyo had battled her grandson, Sasori…But...he died well before he could connect with…

"I'll leave you to decide how Sasori spoke of his family's secrets…" Kabuto smirked. "We should be humbled really...I believe we are about to experience quite a show…"

There was a moment's pause before the sands around them stirred. It was like a pulse, a heartbeat the sand emitted. Then a breathy sigh entered their ears...

Both shinobi held up their arms as sand and wind covered the space. Even Gaara himself was having trouble in this storm…

This was no natural sand storm.

The storm subsided and in its wake the pyramid was gone, replaced by a form that slowly came towards them.

It was Yahili...and around her neck...was the golden puzzle.

"So that's the weapon...intriguing." Kabuto was impressed.

Gaara stared at Yahili, instantly knowing something was...off about her. She spoke not a word as she came to stand at his side, her movements strong and graceful. Her red eyes appeared more catlike as they stared across the space towards the enemy.

When those eyes gave a glance his way, Gaara actually felt a chill.

_Move._

That was the word that filtered in his mind from that gaze alone. With a mere glance, it was obvious Yahili was powerful...commanding HIM, the Kazekage, to step aside was a feat in itself. Gathering his wits, Gaara stepped back to observe the battle to come.

Those red eyes went back towards Kabuto; thin lips formulated into a satisfying smirk as a hand placed itself upon a thin waist.

"So...I hear you enjoy games...Well then...Why don't we play one...right now?"

Gaara had to blink. That voice wasn't Yahili's...Definitely wasn't hers, for obvious reasons...for it was a male's voice that came out of her lips.

"You must be the illustrious spirit of the puzzle...the great ancient king…" Kabuto gave a smirk as well. "It is the only logical reasoning...seeing as that your body is female and your voice is male."

"Do you wish to play my game or not?" The voice asked while one of Yahili's eyebrows were raised. "I do not like my time wasted."

"Of course...What shall we play then?"

"Hmmm...You will have to forgive me...It has been so long since I played a game…Quite a handicap I must say…I know not who you are or why you seek that which you cannot hold...Add to the fact that you are dressed in the skin of a very noble creature…" Yahili gave a glare. "Snakes are sacred animals...I will not allow their good intentions be twisted to evil…" A chuckle from the possessed Yahili. "The game begins...Whose will is stronger...the past...or the present?" Red eyes locked with snake ones. "I give you...our game space...that of the mind…"

Gaara had no idea what was happening but he could tell a battle was certainly raging. The two never blinked once, their eyes locked on each other. To a ninja's eyes, it would appear they were having a genjutsu battle, but Gaara had a feeling this was no genjutsu battle. For a long, silent moment the two bodies stood there unmoving, still as stone.

When Kabuto collapsed to the desert floor, Gaara knew the battle was over.

"What...What the hell are you!?" Kabuto gazed up at the approaching Yahili, a very familiar look in his eyes.

Fear...Kabuto was terrified...

Red eyes gazed downward at Kabuto's shaking state. A look of sheer mockery was in those eyes.

"A king." Was all the voice said. "Now...do go...Or do you wish for a penalty game as well?"

A few seconds later Kabuto was gone.

It was Yahili's turn to collapse to the desert floor but she didn't get very far; Gaara cushioned her fall with the sand. He approached cautiously, unsure of what to expect from her. Upon closer inspection, her breathing was erratic and there was sweat practically pouring down her face.

"Mutou-san…" He knelt to her, quite concerned over her fragile like state.

"T...Tired…" Her eyes dropped. "S...Sleepy…"

Satisfied Yahili had retained control he stood then held her up with his sand in a gentle embrace.

"Sleep...I will keep you safe."

**Next Time: Control**


	10. Control

Got nothing to say this time around so...enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 10: Control**

Yahili recalled completing the pyramid puzzle then darkness overtook her. When the darkness cleared her senses, she realized it was nightfall and she was laying on a thin cushion of sand.

As she rose she gave a grimace. Her head was pounding with sheer ferocity. Yahili held a hand to her splitting head, wanting the pain to go away.

"Take a deep breath." A familiar voice told her. "The pain will subside when you are at ease."

Trusting the voice Yahili calmed her breathing. The pain lessened enough to only be a little of a nuisance instead of an outright annoyance. Blinking her red eyes in the little light that was there, she gave notice that the walls around her were made of sand.

"You are alright?" Turning she saw Lord Kazekage leaning against a far sand wall. It was the same structure he had created upon their first night in the desert.

"Yes...but my chest...feels a bit heavy." She huffed as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Do not rush, Mutou-san…" Gaara told her. "As for your chest pains, look down."

Red eyes looked down and they gasped at the sight of the object that hung around her neck by a coarse chain. It nearly consumed Yahili's entire chest, the golden reversed pyramid.

"Do you remember anything after entering the pyramid?" Gaara asked.

"...Yes…" She gave a frown. "But...After I got to the puzzle, all I can remember is completing it. After that...I…" She shook her head. "What happened?"

Gaara stared at her across the way.

"You fought your first battle...and won." He told her.

"I did?" She blinked. "I...I can't remember anything…" She paused then sighed as realization hit her. "I didn't do it necessarily...HE did...Didn't he?"

It was Gaara's turn to pause.

"Yes." Gaara told her. "Technically so."

Silence consumed the space.

"How...How am I supposed to use this power, when I have no control of when it is used?" Yahili recalled that her great grandfather, when he first completed the puzzle, had no memory of when it was used. What did he do to control it?

"There was...a time I was in a similar situation." Gaara said. "I had once been a vessel of a monster known as Shukaku. It was this monster that killed your parents those many years ago. Though it appears that this spirit of the puzzle is not at all evil, he still is within you now. The only option is to make contact with this spirit, otherwise he may take control of you again...If that does occur, from what I have observed, the next battle you face...Someone...may die."

Yahili didn't like the sound of that. She didn't want to kill anybody.

"How...do I make contact?" She wanted to immediately handle this before they reached Suna.

"That will take some time to consider." He replied. "For now, rest...I will be taking over this journey right now."

The next morning they trudged through the desert in silence. Yahili used this time to ponder things...The weight of the puzzle around her neck wasn't just physical, but mental as well. Something bothered her though...what her great grandfather spoke of...She knew power had consequences but…

_Did he say...magical?_

What did 'magical' mean? She understood ninja used ninjutsu and the strength of physical combat but...never had she heard the word 'magical' before. What was it? What did that mean?

"Lord Kazekage!" A shout broke through her concentration. They had returned to Suna's gates but had not yet ventured past them...A ninja greeted them immediately, his eyes full of concern.

"The war council has been called!" He told Gaara.

Yahili watched as Gaara went from regular person to Lord Kazekage in seconds.

"Get my siblings, we leave immediately." He commanded and the ninja was gone.

She stood there, unsure of what to say or do. Should she walk past him and head into Suna?

"Mutou-san…" He turned to her. "I ask that you accompany me."

Yahili stood there in confusion. He wasn't...ordering her in the least...he was...asking…

"There is someone else other than myself who may be able to help you." He explained. "Stay here and be controlled by Suna's Council. Come with me, and learn control over your family's gift."

The Mutou heir saw assurance in his eyes, which meant Lord Kazekage's words were true. The moment she crossed the threshold of Suna, Suna's council will make demands of her. They knew Yahili and Gaara had ventured into the desert for power...and they would want to control this power in the guise of protecting Suna. Of course, knowing the enemy lay a target on this power, Yahili would understand their need to keep it under their surveillance yet...what good was this power...if it wasn't going to be used?

"I will go with you, Lord Kazekage." She spoke with a bit of reverence in her voice. "I will do what I must for my homeland."

He nodded, accepting her answer completely. Something had changed within Mutou-san...she no longer viewed him with contempt. Instead, there was understanding and…

Forgiveness.

Whatever happened in that pyramid Gaara was grateful. Maybe now a new bridge could be constructed between him and this female resident he was required to protect.

The two waited for the sand siblings to arrive at the gates. Temari and Kankurou, with their weapons on their backs, soon approached them.

"Whoa…" Kankurou's eyes immediately went towards the rather large object hanging around Yahili's neck. "Is...Is that...It?"

"Yes." Yahili placed a hand on the golden pyramid. "Though...right now it feels so heavy…"

"Power requires burdens on the wielder." Gaara told her then turned back towards the desert sands. "Mutou-san is coming with us."

"Yahili." She said. "My name...is Yahili."

Gaara gave a light smile.

"Then...You may call me...Gaara."

Kankurou scratched his head while Temari gave a small smile. Obviously the time they spent in the desert was needed for now the two siblings could tell mutual understanding was between their little brother and Yahili.

"Let us leave." Gaara stated. "Hurry, like the wind."

"You got it!" Kankurou smirked then turned towards Yahili. "Hey! Want a ride?"

"Oh hell no." Temari stood between him and Yahili. "I'll take care of Yahili." Her words made Kankurou pout.

Yahili merely smiled, not saying a word as Temari took her upon her back and as Gaara commanded, the ninja ran like the wind.

Moving too fast for her eyes to comprehend, Yahili closed them. In the back of her mind she knew they were rushing towards a danger she did not know. Something stirred within her thoughts as she kept a hold on Temari. It was...like a small, flickering light in the distance, almost whispering that she should venture toward it.

_So it begins..._A hushed voice reached her ears. _The final battle...The final game. _She swore she could feel a smirk coming from the small light in the distance.

_Very well...Let's play..._

**Next Time: The Five Shadows**


	11. The Five Shadows

As we get closer towards the Fourth Shinobi War, I will start using ninjutsu terms. When I write a story like this, I watch the anime and read the manga in order to get more round about research then use instances from both in order to create. I will be using the manga in the ninjutsu naming case, because those names just felt right to me. Also, once this story crosses over into the war, there will be three huge time skips. Why? Like I said before...I won't change what happens in the first part of the war. Too much vital character development happens. To me that time is sacred and mustened be changed or altered in anyway. Yahili will not make a true appearance in the main battling (I'm not a fighter writer so I tend to skip battle scenes. Still haven't conquered that skill!) until the final battle with Kaguya. I've developed a most intriguing connection between her and Atem, the Pharaoh from Yugioh, that I thought sounded plausible.

That being said, let's get to it!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 11: The Five Shadows**

It was quite intimidating standing before the five most powerful beings in all the shinobi world. Well...Yahili wasn't exactly standing before them; she hung back with Temari and Kankurou within the meeting hall, watching as the five shadows discussed the war to come. They were talking about something...Jinchuriki? What in the world was that? Whatever it was, there appeared to be two of them and this war was a means to protect them from an enemy that meant to capture them. Gaara began to speak then and all hell broke loose. There were a few angry shouts from the bulkiest shadow but he was soon calmed down afterword. Yahili could only assume the conversation had turned to her.

"Mutou Yahili...Approach." When she heard her name, Yahili froze. Silently she came towards them, five sets of powerful eyes upon her form.

"A kid!? Are you kidding me!?" The eldest of the five was outraged.

"Yahili is nineteen years of age." Gaara explained.

That got them all staring.

"Nineteen!? She looks like she's twelve!" The eldest barked out.

Gaara again spoke up. "The Mutou family has always been short in height."

The blonde haired shadow, a woman, looked Yahili dead in the eyes. Yahili actually swallowed a lump in her throat.

_This lady...is scary…_

"Lord Kazekage...You believe this...power...is greater than that of the nine tails and the eight tails?" The red haired shadow, another woman, asked.

"I observed it in battle." Gaara explained. "Though she does not remember...Yahili went against Kabuto. He retreated soon after with deep fear in his eyes."

"Are you serious!?" That came from the blonde haired woman that now had broken her gaze with Yahili.

"And what sort of battle was it, Lord Kazekage?" The red haired lady asked. "What technique was used to cause such?"

"...I do not know, Lady Mizukage." Gaara answered. "They stood still for an hour at least until Kabuto fell. It was no genjutsu battle...I am sure of it."

"Um...Might I speak?" Yahili's voice had them all turn to her. "Your...uh...graces...Please do not be mad at Lord Kazekage…He did he know about the power my family held…No one in Suna did...My family was thought to be gone, lost in time...Until like the breath of change...I arrived."

Those words didn't sound like something Yahili would say but she said them. A sudden air of confidence gave her the support she needed to speak to these five shadows.

"I too, know only a little of the power this puzzle holds but...If it will help end this war, I will gladly use it. Though...I have only recently acquired it and will probably need training to control it." Yahili frowned. "By the ferocity of your words, there is no time for such things to occur." Her gaze hardened. "However...This power was meant to protect Suna...Using it to help in the battles to come, will accomplish that. I am prepared to do whatever is necessary to speed up the process of harnessing what it can do."

"I ask this council that Mutou Yahili also go to the island." Gaara stated. "The enemy is more aware of Mutou-san than all of Suna of this power her family possesses...Keeping her away from battle for the moment with give her the time she needs to access her family's power."

There was a moment of intense silence.

"Ack!"

All turned towards the shinobi guards that stood across the way. A lone ninja with a patch over his eye was on the floor, out of breath and completely awed by something. By his headband, he was one of Lady Mizukage's ninja.

"Ao!?" Lady Mizukage shouted in concern for her guard.

"...Wh...What…!?" He pointed a shaking finger at Yahili. Gripping his patched eye, he screamed again. It had been made obvious...He had directed his lone Byakugan eye at Yahili.

"Calm down Ao…" Lady Mizukage stated as Ao slowly stood. "What did you see?"

"That...young woman…" Ao breathed out. "There...She has no chakra to speak of but…" His gaze went towards the golden puzzle at her chest. "There...is something there...in that object around her neck...I...tried to look deeper but...I was pushed away…" His body shook.

"It...was terrifying…" He calmed his breathing. "I could sense I was not welcome...It felt as though I was an intruder and…" His lone, unpatched eye went wide. "I...I saw eyes...They...were staring right back at me...glaring almost…" He stilled. "I...thought I heard...a voice…"

"Voice?" The blonde shadow frowned.

"What did it say?" Lady Mizukage asked.

Ao kept his gaze on Yahili.

"Do not venture into darkness, unless you are ready to play its terrifying games."

Dead, deep silence filled the room.

"My lords and ladies." Ao had calmed himself now, but by his facial expression, he was deeply concerned. "Whatever that object holds, it is not chakra...It is...something else entirely…"

More looks, more stares. What would be Yahili's fate now?

"Whatever the case may be...If what Lord Kazekage said is true...Then we cannot allow the enemy to possess this power." The eldest shadow frowned. "I agree with the Kazekage…"

"So do I." Lady Mizukage spoke her peace.

The bulkier of the five grinded his teeth. "Fine!"

"Agreed." The blonde haired woman also frowned.

"I thank you." Gaara told them.

Knowing she had won them over, for now, Yahili gave a bow.

"Thank you, your graces…" She said. "I vow...to not disappoint any of you."

**Next Time: Round One**


	12. Round One

Alright guys, as I'm finishing up the ending to this tale, I've come to realize that there might be a few little holes in the story that many of you might be confused about. For me, writing short stories is hard. I like drawn out stories that have good character development and take you on a fantastic journey, but being ever wanting to improve my writing skills in as many writing aspects as I can, I knew that I would HAVE to tackle a short story format. My first short story, "Meek Inheritance", has a lot of plot holes in it but it was a good start in the short story format (It isn't completed yet, still working through those holes! I got a few good suggestions from some of the people that reviewed it!). I don't consider "Kankurou's Oracle" as a short story because it is a prequel to one of my epics; "Kaioshin" isn't one either because it has a sequel that I'm working on.

I've fixed my plot hole problem with this story though, so only a few instances that do not pertain to the actual plot will not be explained. One of those instances will commence in this chapter actually. Of course, if you think about it, after reading the entire story when it's done, you might connect the dots yourself. That's another aspect I love to do in my writing...Giving the reader all of the information, even information that doesn't pertain to the plot, to me, is boring. As a reader, I like connecting the small dots myself...I want the author to make me think "Oh...so that's why…".

Well, I've done enough ranting now...Let's get this party going!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 12: Round One**

Uzamaki Naruto...was truly annoying.

The boy was so excited about his secret mission he was given he couldn't stop talking about it while on the boat ride towards the island. Yahili had been told by Gaara that this young boy was one of the two that needed to be protected from the enemy.

_He will believe he is going on a mission that will involve the animal life there. _Gaara had told her. _Above all else, you must not tell him the true reason as to why he is being sent to this island._

_Shouldn't he know? _She had asked and Gaara had actually frowned. Yahili had known from past experiences that Lord Kazekage rarely showed emotion on his face.

_Naruto is reckless...He would go head on into battle, without realizing it could be a trap. Even if he knew it were a trap, he would still go, for that is what he does. _

Just at first meeting, Yahili believed Gaara's words. This blonde haired kid was hyper and way too enthusiastic.

"Mutou-san." One of the Konoha escorts came up to her. His name was Yamato and he, along with a few ninja from other lands, were there to make sure Naruto stayed put. Yahili was also certain they were there to watch her.

"Yamato-san." She greeted with a nod. They had met a few hours before venturing onto the boat. He seemed like a nice guy, but right now Yahili was ever weary of any shinobi that approached her. None of them trusted her and she was understanding in their suspicions, for who would trust some wayward short young woman who suddenly appeared at the edge of a crisis with some mysterious all encompassing power?

"Is..he always like this?" She sent a nod towards Naruto. The boy was dangling on the edge of the boat, grinning like an idiot.

"Naruto...is a bit tiring at first." Yamato gave her a smile. "But eventually, he grows on you."

As they approached the island, tall spiky mountains greeted them with a sense of foreboding. Naruto completely deflated upon seeing the strange island, probably expecting a beautiful paradise. After an odd occurrence with an enormous squid, they weighed anchor on to shore. Their troupe ventured into the deep vegetation and halted at the sight of a large residence.

This was where Yahili met the second protected party, a man by the name of Bee...and if Naruto was annoying, Bee was downright exasperating. Everything this guy said had to rhyme in some form or fashion. A Cloud ninja nearby was singing this guy's praises though Yahili barely heard them.

Wanting to be alone, She walked out of the large manor to stand outside in the jungle atmosphere. Yahili felt completely out of place here...Like she was merely a third wheel, not truly thought of but still there, lingering while everyone else focused on the main objective. Not that she wasn't complaining; with the absence of attention, Yahili could focus on HER main objective. The puzzle still felt heavy around her neck as did the burden she had been given. How was she to harness its power, when there was no one there to help her? Gaara spoke of someone else who might be able to help and she assumed that person was Naruto because there was no way in hell she was going to ask that annoying Bee guy. She didn't think she should ask Naruto either, instead, she merely watched, observed how Naruto acted. He was downright depressed, having, apparently asked Bee to train him but was rejected. The Cloud ninja spoke of a waterfall that Naruto needed to see before training could commence. With nothing better to do, Yahili silently followed them, Yamato behind her. They arrived at a beautiful waterfall that, at its pool, a small patch of ground was above the water line. The Cloud ninja told Naruto he needed to sit there and concentrate of which the blonde ninja did. Silently he sat with his eyes closed, meditating. Nothing really happened for a good five minutes then suddenly Naruto jumped. His eyes were frowning at the waterfall then he left, saying he needed advice from Bee to continue.

"Maybe you should try it, Mutou-san." Yamato suggested. "This is the waterfall of truth correct? Maybe it will help you in your training as well."

She stared at him then at the Cloud ninja.

"What do I have to do?" She asked the Cloud ninja.

"Sit on the patch of land and concentrate." He told her.

Yahili moved to the patch of dirt, sat there before the waterfall. She had NEVER in her life meditated and Yamato seemed to know she needed some instruction.

"Close your eyes and breath deep." He told her. "Let your mind wonder and relax all your muscles. Concentrate on the waterfall, keep the vision of it in your mind."

Nodding she took the same sitting position Naruto had, closed her eyes, and concentrated. She envisioned the waterfall in her mind, heard the soothing crash of the waterfall hitting the pool of water underneath...All other sounds she pushed away, all other thoughts she ignored. All that was there was her and the waterfall.

All at once it became quiet as the grave. Her eyes opened, seeing nothing but blackness. At first Yahili believed she had been captured but something about this darkness was...comforting somehow.

She walked through it, ever vigilant. Anything could come at her at anytime. As she ventured further she stopped.

There, in the distance, was the small light she had felt while on her way to the war council.

Determination in Yahili's eyes she ventured forth, wanting to know what that light truly was. As she got closer, the light became larger until it was known to be a lone candle sitting upon a simple stand. She gazed at it for a long moment until she felt a chill in the air.

To her left there was nothing but darkness. To her right...There was a door.

This door was old; the cracks within the stone bricks spoke of ages past. In the center of the door was the all seeing eye...the very eye that was in the center of the golden puzzle.

Yahili placed a hand on the door, aiming to push it open but stopped. Something was wrong...She couldn't quite place it, but barging in there unannounced didn't feel like such a good idea. Doors were made to be closed to intruders, but open to guests. It seemed silly at first but she knocked on the door, knocked three times in fact. Her grandfather always said a guest would knock thrice, the married would knock twice, intruders would knock once...And enemies wouldn't knock at all.

The door cracked open for Yahili then slowly swung open on squeaking hinges. Inside was just as dark as the outside. Taking the candle from its perch she ventured past the threshold and into the all encompassing darkness. The old door crashed behind, sealing her inside. Her lone candle was too small to let her see anything past her own person. She stood there, unmoving, uncertain of what lay behind the darkness.

Then...a voice spoke up…

"Welcome," It said, it's deep tone soothing her almost, "to my domain."

Yahili gave silence before speaking to the darkness.

"Are you the spirit of the golden puzzle?" She asked.

"I am." It said. "You have done well, daughter of Mutou…I feel Yugi's pride even as we speak."

"You...were the one that spooked that ninja." She surmised and the spirit chuckled.

"He didn't knock." The voice had a hint of smugness to it now. "I know what you seek, Yahili...And I know what you will use it for...A noble quest indeed...I expect nothing else from his great granddaughter."

"...What happens now?" She asked and he chuckled again.

"A game." He was mischievous now. "Are you willing to play? The rewards are plenty, but the consequences are immense."

"I am willing to play any game you throw at me." Yahili challenged.

"Fire in your soul and wind in your heart...good…" She swore she could almost see a grin in the darkness along with a pair of intense red eyes. "I give you one piece of wisdom...Though you venture into darkness, your mind strong and your heart pure…"

Yahili felt herself falling, looking down she actually screamed. Underneath her was a gigantic mouth with horrifying sharp teeth...That mouth was wide open and ready to swallow her whole.

"You must never allow your light to diminish...Otherwise…The darkness will consume you…"

Yahili woke from her trance, screaming. She fell into the waters around her, shaking and crying at the same time. Her mind was hazy as was her vision; she could only see shadows coming towards her. Fearing for her life she flared her limbs as the shadows drew near her, biting and screaming, doing whatever she could to get them to leave her alone.

"Mutou-san!" In the back of her mind Yahili heard Yamato's voice and it brought her back to reality. Both Yamato and the Cloud ninja were in front of her, kneeling in the pool, each grasping on to one of her arms and legs, trying to keep her still.

"Mutou-san…" Her wide eyes trained themselves on Yamato. "Breathe...Calm down. Everything is fine. You are safe."

_Safe...Safe..._That word spiraled in her mind. The more it traveled, the more her body relaxed into the waters. The water came up to Yahili's waist as she sat there, focusing on the cool water as it sloshed up against her skin.

"Hey! What are ya doing to Mutou-san?" Naruto had returned, completely confused at the situation before him.

Yamato smiled at him. "Mutou-san fell into the water." He helped her to stand then left her side. "Our friend here was just about to escort her back so she could dry off."

"Oh...yeah okay." Naruto shrugged then crossed his arms. "Don't do it again, okay? And don't disturb my training!"

"Y...Yeah…" Yahili gripped onto the Cloud ninja's arm. She still felt weak, helpless.

Naruto took her fear a different way. "Don't you worry! Once I'm done with my training, I'm gonna be strong!" He gave her a thumbs up. "I'll protect ya! You can count on me!"

She didn't say anything, merely nodded as she was nearly dragged away. They got as far as the tree line before Yahili's legs gave way.

"Ah...Mutou-san!" The Cloud Ninja helped her up.

"Get away!" She wanted to scream but even her voice sounded hoarse. Yahili wanted to go back there, go back into that darkness and whack that spirit over his head! He hadn't meant to really kill her or frighten her…

That spirit of the golden puzzle...had freaking mocked her!

"Whatever happened you can't do it again, Mutou-san." The Cloud ninja told her. "At least not right now. You're mind and body are too weak. Rest okay?"

"Fine…" She groaned and allowed him to guide her back to the manor. While he guided her to her room they past by Bee who stopped them in the hallway.

"M...Master Bee!" The Cloud Ninja stuttered and Yahili looked up at the sunglasses wearing Jinchuriki who had a bad habit of rhyming everything.

At first he spoke not a word, just stood there staring at Yahili.

"You gotta tough one kid…" He finally spoke to her. "Ain't no Biju, that's fo' dang sho'…"

"Oh shut up." She huffed before unconsciousness took her full force.

"Mutou-san!" The Cloud ninja shouted and he almost went down with her. Thankfully Bee scooped her up, a fragile doll Yahili was in his hard pressed hands.

Bee stared at the unconscious young woman. He could feel Eight Tails' agitation in his soul.

'_Sup with you? _He asked the beast that shared his body.

Silence was his answer.

Shrugging Bee took the woman to a room to let her sleep then planned to head back to his own room to work on more rhymes as he waited for Naruto to pass the waterfall test. As Bee had become entrenched in his rhymes, he practically ignored the uncertainty clouding around his Biji partner.

_What...What kind of power does that woman hold…? And why…_

_Why...was I scared of it? _

**Next Time: Round Two**


	13. Round Two

As I was reading/watching Yugioh, I had often wondered what a regular person would see while a Shadow Game was being conducted before them. I came to the conclusion that to a regular person's eyes, those locked within a Shadow Game would be seen as statues at best, completely still and unmoving. Whatever punishment the loser received would be what the regular person would see, to an extent of course.

Though this short story is challenging me in the short story format, it's also challenging me in other ways. Atem wouldn't be a physical fighter, instead he would play Shadow Games. Shadow Games have a meaning to them in some form or fashion. Most of the time they are challenges of the soul. The winner and loser learn something of themselves once the game is over. As this story does require a few Shadow Games, I've had to think and ponder about the lessons Yahili needs to learn before she can harness the power of her ancestors.

Alrightly now...I'm done…On with the show!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 13: Round Two**

It had been two days before Yahili could return to the waterfall. By then, Naruto and Bee had disappeared somewhere along with Yamato. When she arrived at the waterfall, only the Cloud ninja was nearby.

"Where...is everybody?" She asked.

"Naruto passed his waterfall test." The guy explained. "He's training with Master Bee while Yamato observes." He frowned. "Mutou-san...what happened during your first try?"

Ever since Yahili had returned to her room, she hadn't spoken about her event at the waterfall to anyone. It was too infuriating, the memory…Her eyes squared themselves at the waterfall. She could see those laughing eyes, that mocking smirk.

She stomped to the meditation area, ready and willing to go back and give that spirit a piece or her mind. Yahili took a meditative stance, closed her eyes. This time she raced towards the candle, grabbed it and knocked again. She didn't wait for the slow moving door to open; bursting in she glared in the darkness.

She heard the chuckle.

"So eager...Definitely not like Yugi…" The voice kidded. "He was terrified at first…"

"Yeah well that first time was a cheap shot!" Yahili shouted angrily.

"All's fair in a shadow game, my dear." He goated.

A faint wind hit her, moving the candle's flame. Quickly she covered the flame with her hand, protecting it from the wind.

"Ah...good move…"

She stopped.

_The candle!_

"So...you've figured out the rules…It had burned out a bit last time...Don't want the rest to diminish now, do we?"

Yahili looked at the candle. She hadn't noticed at first but...it DID look a little smaller than before. She recalled the words the spirit spoke of the first time she had been here…

_Light...Diminish…_

_The candle...represents my inner light! _Yahili quickly held her hand around it, kept her eyes sharp. He could attack with anything, anywhere.

"Now we are getting somewhere…" The spirit was impressed. "Let's take it up a notch, shall we? If you find me in the darkness...my power is yours...If I find YOU in the darkness, your body is mine."

"Now...Isn't that a bit unfair?" She mocked. "I mean...You probably already see me…"

"Hmmm...You've a point there...Must make sure there are equal opportunities for victory...I am a man of honor after all...How about this?"

The Cloud ninja watched with bated breath as Yahili faced the waterfall of truth. She was an anomaly at best, an unknown entity. Unknowns were bad for ninja.

The Mutou woman was kept closely watched, just in case. The first time she had tried the waterfall, he expected something to happen; didn't expect her to be screaming bloody murder like that. Whatever the waterfall showed her had been extremely intense to cause such a reaction. Could she be an unknown biju carrier? No, there was only Master Bee and Naruto...And what was with that large golden thing around her neck?

Now she was sitting there, facing the waterfall, completely still while Naruto and Bee handled their Biju business on the other side. He knew not what they were doing, but the Cloud Ninja trusted Bee without question.

"So that's the little lady huh?" Gai and a few other ninja came foreward. "Training as well!"

Gai was quite odd...but a ninja nonetheless. Everything, so far, was going well. Maybe Bee and Naruto would be able to stay away throughout the entire war.

Or maybe not.

The spy burst through the waterfall with an object in his sharky mouth. He would have collided right into Mutou-san if not for Gai. Thinking quickly he had grabbed Mutou-san before she could be made a target.

The Cloud ninja quickly grabbed her from Gai and noticed something very suspicious...When people are away from the waterfall they tended to wake up immediately. However Mutou-san...well...She was still in a trance state.

"Mutou-san!" The Cloud ninja tried to shake her awake but nothing would work. Forgetting about waking her up, he grabbed her unconscious form and headed away from the battlefield. They got into the forest when her eyes snapped awake.

"Put. Me. Down."

The Cloud ninja froze in his steps and set Mutou-san to her feet. His eyes were wide as she calmly walked back towards the battlefield.

"Mutou-san…?" That voice he had heard, it hadn't been hers. Had he gone crazy or something? Was that a man's voice that came out of her? Couldn't be. "Mutou-san! Wait!" He had planned to go after her but she had disappeared right before his eyes.

Meanwhile, the battle with Kisame was proving to be challenging indeed. Like a fish he was slippery in his movements and techniques. Yet, he needed to be taken care of before he could signal the location of the island to the enemy. As Gai was about to finish him off, the water battle area suddenly stilled, the air becoming heavy.

In the distance she came, Mutou Yahili, walking upon the water towards the battle before her.

"Hey! Get out of here!" Gai shouted at her but she wasn't listening. He rushed to her but found himself stopping as she approached.

"Calm yourself warrior…" It was a man's voice that came out of the young woman's mouth. "It is my turn."

Gai found himself completely frozen in his stance as he watched Yahili calmly walk towards Kisame.

"Heh...You're that weird woman he's after…" The shark man said. "Not much to ya, is there?" He grinned.

"Just because the object is small, does not mean it's power is such." Yahili's red eyes smirked up at him. "You are quite an interesting fellow there...Did you know...in ancient times it was punishable by death to disturb a shadow game? One especially being conducted by royals…"

"Shadow game huh? Must be the jutsu you use then…"

A chuckle. "I like this time period...So ignorant in the ancient ways...A great advantage it is to those that know them. I tell you what...Hmm...Kisame is it? I will be your opponent…" She smirked. "I promise you a most satisfying battle."

"Feh...You're not worth my time kid." Kisame stated. "Weird woman with a man's voice…"

Another smirk.

"I hate to disappoint you…" That smirk widened.

"The body maybe female...but the soul currently controlling it...is not."

Gai watched Kisame suddenly still.

_Genjutsu? _It had to be but genjutsu didn't work on Kisame...How did Mutou Yahili manage to snare him?

"Gai!" The rest of the ninja team came forward, witnessing the odd event as well. "What's going on?"

Gai had to smile. "That Yahili sure is strong of mind! She ensnared him in a genjutsu!"

"That ain't no jutsu…" Bee came forward as well, a frown on his face. "Dat...somethin' else…"

"Master Bee…" The Cloud ninja turned to his hero then back to the silent battle in front of him. Both Kisame and Yahili were completely still, as what usually happens in a genjutsu.

"What do you mean?" Gai asked.

"...Don't know…" Bee crossed his arms. "But I gotta feelin'...Little girl's gon' win."

The water around them began to disappear in mist, Kisame's body fell to the ground…

Then burst into tiny pieces.

"Ugh…" Yahili moved as well, falling to her knees and holding her head. "Ha! I got you, you jerk!" Gone was the male voice, replaced by her own female one.

"Mutou-san?" The party went to her, shocked by the events they had just seen.

"Whoa...kid…" Gai whistled. "Nice one!"

"That...That wasn't me…" She breathed out. "It...It was him…"

"Him? Him who, Mutou-san?" The Cloud Ninja asked.

Yahili stared ahead, calmed down her beating heart.

"My ancestor...The Great Pharaoh Atem…The spirit of the golden puzzle" She gave a grin. "Round Two...I win…"

Then she collapsed onto the ground before her.

**Next Time: Kazoku**


	14. Kazoku

Alrighty, here we go!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 14: Kazoku**

For the third time, Yahili sat before the waterfall of truth, closing her eyes. She ventured into the darkness, opened the ancient door ready for anything the spirit would do.

"Now who is pulling the cheap shots?" The spirit of the golden puzzle was certainly angry this time, she could feel it in his voice. "Our game was interrupted, I had to deal with the intruder."

Yahili smirked in the darkness.

"All's fair in a shadow game." She taunted, using his own words against him. "I'm not some milk maid. I have the blood of my great grandfather running through me."

"Heh, no doubt about that...Yugi could have certainly used your determination upon his first touch with darkness. When he first gave glance, he wet his pants...Poor child of light...I had pitied him back then…That is why I at first kept his soul contained while I dealt with his tormentors."

"Yet somehow you forged a bond with him, didn't you?" She asked while making sure to keep her candle close.

"Indeed…" Came the reply. "Yugi is my most trusted companion...The bond we shared was definitely Aibou…"

"Aibou?" She asked.

"It basically means trusted friend...the word alone creates a bond between two people, one that cannot be easily broken. Depending upon the two bonded souls, the connection can be different...A sibling, a lover, a parent, a rival...There are several different types of bonds, each with their own power over the bonded. Hmmm...I wonder what bond we shall have...If such a bond is to occur."

"Well...I already know what you look like...isn't a bond first started with trust?"

"...Indeed…"

It felt like a light switch was suddenly turned on, the darkened space lighting up considerably. Looking around she noticed the ever large space was riddled with stairs going every which way, up, down, left, right...Some let to nowhere, while some led to open doors.

"This is the domain of the puzzle…" She heard his steps lightly upon the stone floor. "A maze of the mind, sort to speak. Currently, you are within my mind...Though it wasn't as...organized as it is now. And that organization is all thanks to your great grandfather, my Aibou, Yugi."

He was about her height, the man that stood before her. Like her great grandfather, his black hair stood in huge spikes above his head but unlike Yugi, there were hints of red merging with the yellow streaks within his hair. He held Yugi's lightning bolt bangs but such framed a more angular, mature face. Red eyes were outlined in black coal. His clothing was all black, framing his thin tanned frame.

This was the true form of the spirit of the puzzle...the Great King Atem...Her ancestor.

"I'm impressed you were even able to locate my name in the process." He had a prideful smile upon his face. "Though I should have expected it...You being of my blood…"

"I know what your trying to do with this game we're playing…You're testing me." She told him and he raised an elegant eyebrow. Everything he did, down to his movements and voice, was elegant.

"The puzzle's power is no joke, Yahili." He hmmed. "Yahili...a good, strong name for a princess...It was chosen well." He looked at her. "In ancient times, princesses were untouchables for they were a one way ticket to the throne. Thus, only the Pharaoh himself could choose who she could interact with. A mere glance towards the princess' way, and the eyes that gave glance would be removed...Beauties of the desert they were...and also very few. Often times they were sacrificed to the gods to prevent others from gaining the throne through them."

"I'm not some princess" Yahili defended. "I can handle my own."

"In battles of the mind, I would quite agree, however this new world of shinobi is not a place for a sand princess." He crossed his arms. "I wouldn't be able to call myself a king if I were to allow harm come to you." Atem gave a light glare. "And that...Kabuto fellow...He rubs me the wrong way, using the skin of a noble snake...I shouldn't have gone easy on him…" He shrugged. "It matters not...He will be punished in due course." His smile lightened a bit. "Yahili...There is no need to move further in our game...This war is not your battle to be won...Staying upon this island will-"

"I will NOT sit back and watch others fight!" Yahili shouted angrily.

"Suna is not in danger...There is no need for us…"

"Lord Kazekage is FIGHTING right now for Suna!" She was pissed. How dare he! And he called himself a king!? "He fights alongside all the other nations because even HE knows without Suna's strength, the war will be lost! Then Suna REALLY WILL be in danger!"

"What would I care of other nation's strife?" Atem shrugged again. Dang, even his shrugs were elegant! "Suna shall always be protected...Even if other nations fall, the land of the sun god shall always survive…"

"Suna isn't the land of the sun god anymore!" Yahili glared her anger steadily rising. "It's the land of the wind now!" She walked right up to him. With their height, they could stare eye to eye. "Wind brings air to all the nations, vital oxygen needed for all to live. My land will help its allies without thought, because it knows it cannot survive without them. And now, the world is Wind's ally…" She looked him dead in the eye. "I gave a vow to be loyal to Suna...And because of this, I also gave a vow to Lord Kazekage and the Suna Council…"

"So, you were ordered then, to gain the puzzle's power?" He asked.

"In the beginning yes…" Yahili huffed then regained her resolve. "But...As our game continued, I realized I wasn't doing this because Suna leaders ordered me to." Her eyes set with determination. "I realized I was doing this for myself…"

"All my life I have been protected...Treated like...Like some princess in an ivory tower...It's time I start doing the protecting. Darkness started this war…" She looked at her candle. "It will be light that stops it."

The candle's flame flickered but began to burn brighter. The flame grew triple in size, yet Yahili was not burned. No, she felt calm, serene as the flame tickled her skin.

A hand was upon her shoulder, the candle's light diminishing a bit. Turning around she saw Atem behind her, his prideful smile returning.

"Well done, princess…You have won." He frowned. "I am sure Yugi spoke of the consequence when calling upon the puzzle's power…Do you understand what will happen should you call upon all of it?"

"Yes…" She glared at him again. "And you better not stop me like you did Yugi! If you do I'll push you away!"

"Heh...females certainly have fire within their souls." He sighed. "Alright then...Hmm...What bond shall it be then?" He noticed Yahili's confused look. "You must forge a bond with me in order to use the Pharaoh's Gift properly, Yahili. Friendship has already been taken. The type of bond will determine the type of power."

"Then...A parent one is out of the question, sibling too…" She groaned. "You'll go the route of protecting me instead of fighting with me."

"A wise decision...I am quite overprotective." He actually laughed now. "It annoyed Yugi to the core." He went silent as she moved. "What...are you doing?"

She was holding a hand out towards him.

"Then how about a family bond?" Yahili suggested. "Family helps each other grow...It makes one strong, and it guides...It DOES protect but it also fights alongside one another." She stared at him. "You are still my honorable ancestor...I have to acknowledge that. I'm ready to learn all that you know, so that I may grow stronger."

He glanced at her outstretched hand...Then nodded in approval.

"Alright…" He gripped her hand, joining their souls in the process. "A Kazoku bond it is…" He smirked. It seemed that was his trademark expression...Smirking all the time. "Now, my descendant, let me teach you all there is to know of the Pharaoh's Gift. Use it to show the world that you are a desert princess."

"I told you once before, I am NOT a princess." Yahili swore.

"At the moment child, you are." He stated. "However, when I am done with you, no longer will you be a princess…" His eyes changed then, a look of sheer strong will was there.

"You, my dear...shall be a queen."

**Next Time: Meetings**


	15. Meetings

I just wanted to remind everyone that from this point onward, there will be major time skips. We're at the Fourth Shinobi War now and I'm not changing the events that occur during the first part of the war, where there are two enemies instead of one. At this point, there will be a few spoilers, just two really but I don't think they are that big of spoilers anyway. If you knew about the Fourth Shinobi War, then you pretty much have an idea as to what's going on. If not, then you will merely get a look as to who the MAIN villains are, mostly just their names.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 15: Meetings**

It felt odd returning to the battlefield after death, but Itachi was accustomed to quick change. Thanks to the power he had kept within Naruto, Kabuto's hold on his form was officially gone. Now he could undo the Edo Tensei, the reincarnation jutsu, and stop the madness that was befalling the battlefield at large.

As he headed towards Kabuto, Itachi didn't expect to run into his little brother. After a quick conversation, the two Uchiha brothers headed towards Kabuto's stronghold, a place hidden inside a cave. A little maneuvering and it had been Itachi who alone entered the cave.

"So...You have discovered my location." The snake was sitting on the ground, an unconscious kunoichi nearby as well as another girl with yellow streaked black hair. "You truly are a genius, even in death."

Itachi observed the space around them then his eyes went towards the black haired girl.

"You discovered a Mutou."

Kabuto chucked. "How could I guess you would know...Hmm...I suppose then you know what that girl holds…"

"Itachi!" Sasuke had the worst timing. Itachi's little brother had broken through and had now joined them in the cave.

"I have heard of the Mutous…" Itachi kept speaking to Kabuto, ignoring his spasic little brother behind him. "They wield an unknown blood trait."

Sasuke was furious that his dead brother was practically ignoring him right now. What the hell were he and Kabuto talking about?

"Oooh...You've no idea the power that child possesses...Hmmm...Not really a child…" Kabuto grinned. "I have seen it in action myself...Truly terrifying the power she holds. She was quite hard to obtain but it is a fine body for Orochimaru, don't you think?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I doubt you will be able to do such...seeing as that you are about to die anyway…"

The battle was fierce. Kabuto was a slippery snake to be sure, yet ultimately he fell at the hands of the Uchiha but not in death. No...After discovering they couldn't kill him Itachi forced Kabuto into an infinite time loop. Thus, as Kabuto's mind relived the same instance over, and over again, his snake body remained completely still.

Itachi approached Kabuto's stone form, placed a hand on the man's head. Sasuke expected his brother to ask how to stop the Edo Tensei but…

"What is the power that the Mutou family possesses?"

Mutou family? What the hell? He and Kabuto was speaking of such the moment Sasuke barged in.

"Itachi! This isn't the time for-" Sasuke protested when one of the unconscious women stirred.

"It's the ability, to call forth the ancient gods themselves."

The smallest form rose, the woman's red eyes glaring at Kabuto's still form.

"He wanted to control it but...That can't be done…When you are done with him...He's mine."

Itachi stared at the short woman for a moment.

"Very well, first let me ask one more question...Then I shall give him to you. What do you intend to do with him?"

"Not me, specifically…" She sighed. "It's...hard to explain...But...Someone I know is very pissed right now…" She gave a smirk. "Kabuto broke ancient Suna law…Therefore he must be punished."

_Suna? This woman's from Suna? Whatever! _

"Itachi! Hurry up!" Sasuke shouted, his impatience clearly on display.

Itachi stared at Kabuto's form.

"Show me how to end the Edo Tensei."

With Itachi and the other reincarnated warriors gone, Kabuto's part in the war was done. The Suna woman made to approach Kabuto's form when Sasuke stopped her.

"Wait...I need him for a bit."

Yahili watched the resurrection of a tall male with mild interest.

_This...Must be Orochimaru…_

"You're quite the powerful little girl…" Those snake eyes were centered on her person. Being short in height, she had to look up at him. She ignored his gaze as she finally got to get to Kabuto.

"In ancient Suna...when kings ruled the desert, a hand was the price for even speaking to a female royal without the king's permission…" She held a hand up to Kabuto's face. "To lay a hand on her form...was punishable by death."

All watched as Kabuto's body completely burst into tiny pieces.

"My name is Mutou Yahili." She kept her back towards the audience. "I am the descendant of Pharaohs, kings of the desert." She looked over her shoulder. "You had best hurry and leave…"

"Oh? You won't join the fight?" Orochimaru asked. "From what I've observed-"

Orochimaru froze. Her gaze turned hard...Was he...shaking?

"Do not mistake me, vile creature. I ought to kill you where you stand." She threatened. "But I won't...Your fate...is still unwritten." She took a seat on the ground below her. "Go...Before I lose my temper." With that she closed her eyes.

_Well done, Yahili..._Yahili could hear Atem's praise in the back of her mind. _Now...on to the next game…_

She huffed at the spirit. _Is everything a game to you!? _

_Everything is a game, my dear...It takes a strong mind to realize that...Now...Let us begin shall we? We have much to accomplish before we appear again...You have mastered the basics...Now you must learn how to bend reality...Someone will grealy need that skill in a short while._

* * *

Kakashi had no time to observe the space around him. He had to deal with his wounds then go help in the battle against Obito and Madaara. Kakashi had no idea how long he had been within the time space, where the sky was black and the terrain was nothing but blocks of stone, but he knew he had to hurry.

"That should do it." He gave his wound one final stitch before readying to go.

"Wait."

It wasn't Obito's voice he heard, rather it was that of a woman's. She appeared within the time space, though by her height Kakashi believed her to be a teenager.

His warrior instincts activated again. Who was this lady? And what was she doing here? Only Sharingan users could enter time space. The black hair made him think she were of Uchiha blood but her red eyes told him otherwise. He quickly glanced over her form for anything that might tell him who she was. The only glaring thing about her was the rather large golden pyramid dangling from her neck.

"My name is Mutou Yahili." She said. "You've no reason to fear me. In fact...I'm the one keeping you here until you are ready to go. You don't need to say anything, just listen...It will help." She touched the puzzle around her neck. "In a few seconds, I'm going to send you to the real world. By that time, one of the enemies will be defeated. You'll have about ten minutes before the second enemy will complete his mission...Everyone will fall under the sleep spell he will enact. However, do as I suggest, and there will be hope."

"And what makes you think I should trust you?" Kakashi asked her.

"It doesn't matter if you trust me or not…" She said. "When the world sleeps...Look for the red dragon in the sky." She held her head, winced. "I don't have much time left...Are you ready?"

Nodding Kakashi pulled out a kunai.

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

"Then I bid you good luck, Kakashi Hitake...Ninja of Konoha." A wave of her hand and he was gone.

Yahili dropped to the ground, completely out of breath. Bending reality took a toll on a person!

"Rest a bit…" He approached, Atem; like a sheild he stood beside her exhausted form.

"I...I can't…" She tried to stand but faltered. "I...I have to…"

"Yahili…" He stared down at her. "Listen to me...Rest...The final step will be very harsh upon your soul…"

"You mean...that red dragon...you told me to tell him about…?"

He knelt to her form. "Yes…But only until you have had rest." Atem picked her up, walked into the darkness. "When you have had adequate sleep...Then you shall call them…"

"W...Who…?" Her eyes were drooping.

"Who else? Why...The very gods themselves…"

**Next Time: The Final Game**


	16. The Final Game

Okay, a lot of you are going to hate me because this story has been building up to the final moment...You all will think this will be lackluster, done too quickly, etc. This story wasn't about the final battle, it was about finding oneself and realizing what family is. Family is what makes us strong, weak, and full of life. We are willing to do any and everything for our family. Family isn't just our blood relations...Family can also mean those that we trust, those that we have forgiven...THAT was the true message I tried to convey with this story.

Besides, don't be TOO harsh on me! I'm still learning how to create a short story!

That being said, here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 16: The Final Game**

They watched as the world became consumed by the infinite Tsukoyomi. It was only a matter of time before the reunited Team 7 too would become part of the Divine Tree, forever lost in a world of dreams. Sasuke's Suanno'o was stopping the tree for now but...how long would their shield hold?

_When the world sleeps...look for the red dragon in the sky…_

The words hit Kakashi like a bombshell. He looked up into the infinite darkened sky…

There it was...a silhouette in the dark...a blob at best but Kakashi could see it...The form...Of a dragon.

"Sasuke! Take down Susanno'o!" He shouted.

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke stated.

Kakashi pointed upward.

"Our reinforcements...Have arrived."

Through no will of his own, Sasuke's Susanno'o shield lifted, revealing a silent wasteland. All that remained was the powered up Madaara and Team 7...And one other…

A shadow fell over the battlefield. All looked up, startled to see the large winged creature from above, its red scaled body becoming easier to see as it descended towards them. The shadow it held grew to great heights as it approached, the towering red beast that roared to the heavens.

"Wh...What…?" Madaara was confused as to the beast's origins. The beast was larger than Ten Tails and had an immense amount of…Something...It wasn't chakra, that he quickly realized. What power did this beast hold?

"He is called Slyfer…" A woman's voice broke through the haze. "The great red dragon god...keeper of the seal."

She looked like a mere speck, the woman standing atop the dragon's head. That massive head bent down towards its small clawed hand, allowing the woman to jump into it. Said claw was slowly brought down to the ground.

She walked up to Team 7, the black haired, short woman. Naruto recognized her immediately, Sasuke too.

"Hey! Yer that girl I met on the island!" Naruto said. "Mutou-san!"

"Mutou Yahili…" Sasuke frowned, recalling the brief moment he met her as well.

She came up to the small group of shinobi.

"You have about ten seconds before he transforms again...Please...Allow it to happen."

"What!?" Sakura shouted. "But-"

"This has become a battle of the gods now, Haruno Sakura…" Yahili took a stand in front of them as they heard a strangled cry from Madaara; something was beginning to take over the man's body. "I ask one thing of you...Do not mention what transpires here...As far as the world is concerned, you four saved it. Leave my family out of it."

"You're kidding right!?" Naruto shouted.

"I am not…" Yahili sighed. "I am about to allow him full control for a bit…" Her body stilled…

All watched as she too, began to transform. Gone were her womanly looks, replaced by a thin man's...His black hair jetted from his head above him, like a crown. Well toned tanned arms crossed over a broad chest, while angular ruby eyes watched as Madaara completed his transformation into a woman.

"Hello, Kaguya…It has been a long time…" The man's baritone voice had power all in its own.

The woman gave one look his way then screamed.

"You...You bastard!"

"As elegant as ever…Yet your words do not match your looks." The man frowned. "Enough...This is the final game…"

"No!" She shouted angrily. "I will-"

"Time has not deluded your stubbornness...No matter how much you wish of it, you will not be able to take it, Kaguya…It is ancient law."

Meanwhile, Naruto and the rest of team 7 were mere standbys, unsure of what is going on.

"Apologies…" The man said. "I did not make my introductions...I am Atem, King of the desert sands, Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." He frowned at Kaguya. "This...wretched beast before you...unfortunately...Was once my wife."

Silence.

"What...The heck are you talking about!?" Naruto shouted.

"I suppose a history lesson is in order then…" With a snap, the memories began flooding.

_It is true...A millennium ago, the Divine Tree did exist and there was indeed strife within the lands..._This was Atem's voice as the images entered their minds. _The main players were myself...and the princess of the West, Kaguya…Back then we were merely teenagers when our parents decided a treaty should commence, to end the conflict. What better way to combine enemies than marriage? Kaguya and I were married in a sacred ceremony that connected our two countries together. It was a political marriage, thus love was not needed. _

_Eventually, our marriage brought forth children, the two you know of as the Sage of Six Paths and his brother. By that time, in her grand lust for power, Kaguya had partaken of the Divine Tree's fruit, granting her the powers she now has. Kaguya knew that one of her children would be able to inherit the Sand's sun god power, the Millennia Puzzle, thus granting her complete control over the world...It would grant her the power she so desperately wanted...That of a god's. However...Neither boy wanted my throne and because they were half Suna blood, they were allowed the choice. I myself respected their wishes and once I became king, denounced my marriage with Kaguya thereby permanently keeping the throne and the powers of the sun, from her self obsessed hands._

_Kaguya was furious with her children...She wanted nothing more than to destroy me but the powers of the sun are great. I tried reasoning with her...explaining to her that the sun and moon should share equal power...Neither of the two shouldn't take the power of the other but by this time, her power had corrupted her soul. It became even worse in fact...when her own children sealed her within the moon... _

"Even if one of the boys were to take the Suna throne, the power she wishes she could never obtain." The images were gone now, the battlefield returning to their eyesight. "For it is the power of the gods themselves…And only children of the gods, can obtain such power."

Atem then smirked. "Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke...Our souls are bonded...In that sense, we are family...and I will not allow this...she-devil...to harm you for as long as you are the reincarnations of my grandchildren. You are princes of the sands...Whether you accept it or not is your decision but this time...I shall accept my family…"

"You...You said it!" Kaguya shouted. "You accept them! That means-"

"It means nothing, Kaguya…" Atem frowned. "You, who gained power through a mere fruit...Whereas I…" He glared at her form. "I was BORN with my power, filthy wrench!"

Sheer power enveloped him them as too did his anger.

"You fool! You are no god...I...I AM A GOD! BORN FROM THE FLESH OF THE GODS THEMSELVES!" Atem was pissed...Even his anger was shaking the very ground they stood on. "The power I have, none can obtain unless they are truly of my blood! It is magic, not chakra, that drives ME!" He held up his hands. "I call upon the final two ancient gods! Here me! Obliesk the Tormentor of Souls...and the Great Dragon of the Sun! Come and join Slyfer the Bearer of the Seal! I ask that you stand with me so that my enemy shall cower before you!"

The puzzle around his neck began to glow...an eye appearing on his forehead. Light from the eye shot up into the sky, while light from the puzzle shot into the ground below.

From the ground it came...a towering blue beast and from the sky it came, a golden winged creature brighter than the sun. They stood there, behind Atem, in front of Team 7 along the red dragon, glaring down at Kaguya. Three great beasts they were...No...Those were NOT beasts…

These...were gods...

_Holy crap..._Naruto was truly shaking. He also felt the Biju as well...they were...cowering in fear!? Well hell, he was too!

_What...What are those things!? _Even Sasuke couldn't comprehend what his eyes were showing him.

"No!" Kaguya shrieked. "My children! My children are the rightful heirs!"

"They gave up their right, Kaguya...and your marriage became null in void by Pharaoh's decree." Atem's form was gone now, replaced by Yahili. "By summoning the gods themselves, I have completed my rite to the throne. Therefore, though he is still here, Atem has recognized me as his heir…No longer am I a princess...but a queen...And you...are merely sand upon my feet."

Kaguya's scream was deafening.

"I'm going to kill you, little brat! Mine! That power should be MINE!" Attack the rabbit woman did, but it was futile at best. Like a rag doll she was tossed aside with a mere flick of a finger.

"Goodbye, Kaguya." Yahili raised an arm at the woman. "May your soul truly know peace…"

Simultaneously the three ancient gods attacked, the light blinding even through covered eyes. As they witnessed the sheer monstrosity before them, each member of Team 7 felt something tap upon their foreheads...A voice entered the back of their minds

_Remember nothing...But the dream I give you…_

The light gone, the ninja team opened their eyes.

Kaguya was gone...And so too...was the Infinite Tsukoyomi.

Yahili left them to dwell on the dream she had given them...They would believe Naruto and Sasuke had sealed Kaguya in the moon, when in fact, Kaguya was no more.

_Well done, Yahili..._She felt Atem's pride swelling in her heart. _There is one final place we must go…Please...Allow me to take full control...One last time…_

* * *

They, the past Kages of the shinobi nations, had been summoned here by the Sage of the Sixth Paths to help seal Kaguya but...When nothing happened, the Sage smiled.

"It appears...I was too hasty this time…"

A form appeared in the center of their congregation...a short male with red eyes.

Sage looked upon the man in fondness while the man smiled at him.

"You should have more faith in your father, my son…"

The past Gokages were shocked to say the least.

"Indeed...But you cannot blame me for being prepared…" Sage and the male stood before one another. "How did the other fair?"

"Quite well…" The unknown male swelled with pride. "You will certainly like her…"

"Apologizes, past Gokage." The Sage finally addressed the somewhat ghosts around them. "This...is my father...The son of the Sun God."

"Kaguya and her plight is no more…" The father of the Sage explained. "Though, history will never know how she truly was destroyed…"

"I see...a memory spell then…"

"My Suna family did not want to be burdened by heroism...I will respect their wishes...To the four that shall be coming soon, they will believe they had sealed Kaguya in the Moon. I ask that dream to be honored."

"Um...excuse us...But…" One of the past Kages began.

"It is all confusing, I know…" Atem sighed. "Whatever the method, the danger is now over." He smiled. "I can be at peace within darkness now…"

The male was gone, replaced by a black haired woman with red eyes.

"Ye must be the descendant." Sage regarded and she nodded.

"You must be his first born." She said. "That...makes us family…"

"Indeed." Sage nodded.

"Then...as family, I ask something of you." She stared hard at the Sage of Six Paths. "What is about to happen, I ask that you do not interfere. Swear it."

He gave her pause. He seemed to know what was about to happen. "I swear…And I also thank you."

She nodded then looked around the space. A discarded kunai silently waited amongst the rubble and in effect she placed it in her hand.

"By this act...Atem…Great king of the sands..." She raised the kunai high. "You will finally...rest in paradise…"

In the back of her mind, Yahili heard Atem's voice as she held the kunai high.

_Yahili...What are you doing? _

She answered him back with her own thoughts.

_Completing what Yugi tried to do...Those many years ago... _

She felt Atem's instant panic but with the training he had given her, she pushed him away.

_Yahili...NO!_

Then, with the Sage and the past Gokage looking on, Yahili stabbed herself in the heart.

**Next Time: Ai**


	17. Ai

Alright everyone, here it is, the final chapter! I truly believe I have improved on my short story writing skills with this story! I hope you all enjoy the surprise ending!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 17: Ai**

As people began to wake from the dream world it was Kakashi that arrived late, but he carried some baggage with him.

"Yahili!" Kankurou and Temari pushed through the crowd as Kakashi set Yahili's body on the ground. She held a wound at her heart, and it was bleeding profusely.

"Medic! We need a medic!" Temari screamed.

"Gaara!" Kankurou shouted towards the Kages that stood on a ledge viewing all. "It's Yahili!"

Without thought, Gaara approached them. That was when Yahili's eyes opened.

"Oh thank god, Yahili!" Temari was at her side.

Those red eyes became sad.

"She...pushed me away...At the last...minute…"

The three siblings gave pause. That certainly wasn't Yahili's voice...It was a man's.

"What the…" Kankurou's jaw dropped.

"My...name...Is Atem...I...am the spirit that dwelt within...the millennium puzzle. I...tried to stop her…" Yahili's mouth formed into a smirk. "But...she is as stubborn as Yugi."

"Atem-san." Gaara knelt at the side of Yahili's body. "Where is Yahili?"

There was that sad look again.

"Power...comes...with consequences…" A cough spewed out blood. "Calling forth the almighty ones...has a price…" A shaking hand placed itself upon the pyramid puzzle still settled at Yahili's chest. "I...had stopped Yugi...from doing such…Yahili as well...But..."

"What is the price?" Gaara asked.

"...Imprisonment...for eternity." Red eyes looked down at the puzzle. "She has closed the door...To me...I cannot...Get her out…"

"Wait...You mean…" Kankurou eyed the golden pyramid.

"Yes…" Atem coughed through Yahili. "She...has taken my place…As the spirit...of the millennium puzzle." He looked at the wound on Yahili's body. "She...did this to herself...so that I may finally rest...With myself gone and she locked within darkness...the power of the gods, magic, shall finally be lost to this world…" He coughed again. "I...was there in darkness for a great milennia...forgetting who...I was...Until Yugi brought back...my memories. Unfortunately now...there is no one to do the same...for Yahili. She...will stay within darkness...until it completely eclipses her soul…A fate...I would not wish upon my greatest enemy. Though...I believe...Yahili's fate will be much worse, for she used the power of the gods while proclaiming herself queen...Which, in itself, is sacrilege."

"So...there is no way to save her?" Temari asked and the spirit paused.

"There...is only one way...to save Yahili from the...all encompassing darkness…The puzzle...adheres to ancient Suna law...By that dictation, a princess of the blood...cannot truly be made queen...without...marriage."

"Someone...Of Suna blood...must marry Mutou Yahili…"

Silence befell the space.

"Will...that get her out?" Kankurou asked.

"No…Her punishment...is finite." Atem answered. "But...As king, Yahili's husband will have control of the puzzle and the space Yahili's soul resides...He...can lift the darkness around her...mold it to bend to his will. No longer will it be a prison of the soul, but a paradise for the soul." Red eyes gazed towards Gaara. "I...can think of none other...than the current leader...of Suna."

More silence.

"You...are free to do as you will...But this...is the only way…To save Yahili from darkness." Atem stated. "I will warn you though...Because you are of true Suna blood, If you do...marry my descendant, it is for eternity...Your...soul will be binded to hers...The day your soul leaves this world, she...will accompany you. That is why, you will not be able...to marry another...nor...will you have decendants of your own...A royal Suna marriage...is the binding of the heart, mind, and soul. Breaking that bond, will sever the bind...and Yahili and you...will be lost to darkness."

Gaara didn't need to think of his answer, he had already decided.

"Tell me what I must do."

A light chuckle then another cough.

"I am still...the current king...therefore...you must be granted my permission...place your hand...upon the eye...and with reverence, give me your intentions...towards the princess."

Gaara placed his hand upon the eye of the golden puzzle.

"Oh great king of the desert…" He began. "I humbly ask...for the hand of Mutou Yahili, princess of the desert sands. I promise with my very soul, to see to her happiness...She will be protected, honored...and loved...Throughout her days as my eternal wife. My siblings shall honor her as well...She will be a sister to them in all sense of the word...Please...Allow us to call her...and you...family."

Red eyes softened. Yahili's hand rested upon Gaara's own.

"I...Atem...King of the desert...Do bequeath the hand of the princess Yahili...To Gaara of the Sand...My crown...Is his to bear...May he rule...With a kind heart, and strong fists…" Red eyes bore upon Gaara. "Your...mind will be transported to the puzzle...All bonds require a final act between the bonded...The bond you wish to have with Yahili, the Ai bond, is not excluded from this rule."

"What is this final act?" Gaara asked and Atem chuckled.

"A kiss, my friend…The Ai bond, that of the lover, requires a kiss to seal it." He gave a smile. "And remember...to knock twice…"

Suddenly the world was gone, replaced by darkness as far as Gaara could see. A lone candle stood beside him, next to an ancient looking door. Placing a hand upon the door, as Atem instructed, Gaara knocked twice and the door opened. Without the candle to guide him, there was no way of seeing what lay within the darkness.

"Go...Away…" He heard her voice in the distance...It sounded weak. Gaara closed his eyes.

The space lit up slightly upon his command. He saw Yahili there, chained against the far wall with cuts and bruises upon her skin; she had been badly beaten. King Atem's words filtered into Gaara's mind.

_She...proclaimed herself queen...which, in itself...is sacrilege. _

"What...are you doing here?" Yahili looked up at him, her eyes already displaying lost hope. "Go...Go away…"

Slowly Gaara approached.

"I told you…" He said. "I would not see you any harm."

He held her head with his hands, her blood seeping upon his arm. Their eyes met as he leaned down...

Lips touched lips.

Gone instantly was the darkness, replaced by the warmth of pure light. They stood in the middle of a field, the two. Pulling away, Yahili stood in shock as she looked around the bright, calming space, her chains and wounds gone.

"I...What…?"

"The bond is complete…" Gaara told her. "You and I...Are now husband...and wife."

Her red eyes widened. "Gaara...You…"

"This is new for me...but...I will not allow you to live in darkness, Yahili." He looked behind her. "You will enjoy your life...This...I promise."

"Yahili! Sweetie hurry up!"

Yahili quickly turned around; shaking she saw a familiar woman standing on a nearby hill. The woman was smiling at her with pure love and joy.

"M…Mom…?" Yahili breathed out. In truth, her dead mother was waiting for her upon the hill. Yahili knew she herself wasn't dead but...how…? She stopped...Of course...The puzzle's power...

"Come on honey, you can play with your friend later…" The woman giggled. "Your father and I promised a picnic for your birthday remember?"

Yahili couldn't move, couldn't speak. Her red eyes began to water as she looked back at Gaara.

"Thank you…" She said as she stopped tears from falling. "Will you...come and see me?"

"Of course." Gaara affirmed. "Now go…" He gave her a gentle smile. "You have much catching up to do…"

She smiled back and nodded then raced towards the woman upon the hill.

Gaara watched Yahilil's form shrink to that of a small child, laughing as she raced towards her mother. Reaching the woman, the childhood Yahili waved back at him and with an innocent smile, spoke.

"See ya soon Gaara! Next time we can play!" The child shouted happily.

Nodding Gaara waved back then closed his eyes and returned to the waking world.

A few years later, Gaara had packed his kage robes and hat, joined his siblings at Suna's gate. They stood there with smiles on their faces.

"You don't go anywhere these days without it, huh?" Kankurou chuckled granting him a light smack from Temari. Kankurou rolled his eyes at her.

"Say Gaara...if we have some down time…" Kankurou muttered.

"Of course…" Gaara stated as he took the front of their small group. "We will need to inform her anyway…"

"Man...This is gonna be some weird wedding…" Kankurou groaned. "Why'd you pick her as your maid of honor, Temari?"

"Oh shut up." Temari crossed her arms. "It's my wedding, so deal with it."

"Enough...We will be late…" Gaara stated and all went silent. "At our first rest, we will go and tell Yahili of the events to happen."

"Great!" Temari smiled. "Then let's hurry! I want to tell her all the juicy details!"

"Hey! Don't hog our baby sis, Temari!" Kankurou pouted. "I still have to help her finish her puppet! And I'm sure Yahili and Gaara wanna spend some time alone…"

"Hey! I should be able to spend as much time with her as possible!" Temari defended. "I won't be able to see her as often as you and Gaara soon!"

"Each of you shall have equal time with Yahili." Gaara's words were final. After all, it was he who dictated how long they could stay inside the golden puzzle's domain. He placed a hand atop the golden puzzle that rested around his neck. It was fully secured to his chest, so that the journey would not jostle the spirit within. It might have been a pointless thing to do, but to Gaara and his siblings, the being inside was worth such efforts.

_Where are we going this time? _

He heard the innocent question in his mind and knew instantly who it was.

_To Konoha. _He replied back then felt Yahili smile.

_Temari's getting married, isn't she? _A pearl of laughter. _Gaara...you should know by now you can't keep secrets from me…But it is okay...I know it was supposed to be a surprise. _A sigh. _I guess I will have to work on my fake surprised look...How long do I have?_

…_.About a day…._

_More than enough time. _He felt her back on him, a sign she was retreating further into the puzzle's domain. _I'll take my leave for a while...See you later, Gaara._

He smiled back. _You as well..._

"Awe man! You're talking to her again!" Kankurou's voice made Gaara blink. "What'd she say this time?"

"Nothing that concerns either of you." He looked out into the desert before them. "Now...Let us be off."

"Right." Kankurou nodded.

"Sure." Temari stated.

With the sun ahead of them, they headed towards Konoha with thoughts of merriment and goodbyes. Their family started out small, but slowly grew...and it would continue to grow so long as their bond remained strong…

For among the bonds made, that of family, the Kozaku...never waivers...it remains connected...forever.

**The End**

Wow! Not too bad of a story if I do say so myself! Now comes the tradition part, my final words!

Families are different all around the world...They can be blood relations, friends...Pretty much anyone you care about, is your family. Hold those people tight, for they are your strength.

Until next time readers!


End file.
